Heart
by Baby Tao Lovers
Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

**Heart**

Disclaimer : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran,

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!

* * *

><p><strong>Heart<strong>

**.**

**.**

"_enghh, jangan menganggu bodoh"_

"_sudah sana pergi dari hadapanku, aku muak melihat wajahmu"_

"_Anneyong umma. Baekkie berangkat dulu, doakan Baekkie ya, supaya menjadi anak yang berhasil" gumamnya didepan pintu yang masih memperdengarkan suara-suara tadi._

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau banyak berubah Chanyeol" _

"_Aku tak yakin kau hanya tahu itu, aku juga sudah sangat mengenalmu Kai"_

_**.**_

"_Apakah hargamu semurah ibumu, manis"_

"_Sok suci sekali kau" bentaknya ditengah-tengah hentakan musik pub itu._

_**.**_

"_Mianhae umma hiks, Baekkie tidak mau" rintihnya ditengah jambakan yeoja itu di rambut halusnya._

_**.**_

"_Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menangis. Kau tahu Kyung, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikannya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya" lirihnya dengan senyum miris dibibirnya._

"_Sialan kau Park Chanyeol"_

_Plakk tamparan itu membuat kulit tan Kai memerah. "Mati saja kau Kim Jong In"_

_**.**_

"_Ya tuhan sekarang apa lagi?"_

"_Kau bisa membayarnya dengan tubuhmu"_

_**.**_

"_Heh, tidakah kau sama murahannya seperti ibumu?"_

"_Tidak hiks jangannh hiks,, "_

"_Apalagi yang kau inginkan? Tidakah semuanya sudah kau ambil hingga tak tersisa?"_

_**.**_

"_Maafkan aku, aku sudah terlanjur memulainya, bertahanlah sampai semua berakhir"_

"_Aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"_

"_Bunuh saja hiks aku Park Chanyeol". Lirihnya sambil terisak._

_._

_._

_._

TBC/DELETE?

Hello chingu, balik lagi ni ti'el, tapi kali ini dengan Chanbaek. Hah setelah aku pikir-pikir ternyata chanbaek couple itu sosweet juga ya? Xixixix

Jadi aku coba buat bikin ffnya. Semoga para readerdeul suka,

Kelanjutan ff ini tergantung readerdeul lho, jadi RnR NE!

Anneyong!

Wusshhhhh~~~~ menghilang bagai angin *emang jin*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

**Heart**

Disclaimer : Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other couple

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran,

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!

.

Happy Reading

**Heart**

"Ini upahmu minggu ini". Seorang ajushi tambun menyodorkan lembaran won pada seorang namja manis dan cantik.

"Kamshamida ajushi". Namja manis nan cantik itu menerimanya dengan senyum cerah yang menawan hingga menambah kecantikannya.

"ya, lebih giatlah bekerja". Kata ajushi itu balas tersenyum.

"ne, kalau begitu saya pamit, anneyong ajushi". Pamitnya dengan ceria, hey siapa yang tidak senang mendapatkan uang dari hasil kerja kerasmu sendiri? Begitupun dengan namja cantik itu.

Namja cantik itupun mengayuh sepeda bututnya menyusuri jalanan yang masih sepi, mengingat hari masih sangat pagi untuk memulai aktivitas, kecuali namja ini tentunya.

"Baekhyun-ah, kau baru pulang kerja ya?" sapa seorang ahjuma pemilik kedai ramyun menyapa namja cantik kita yang sekarang kita ketahui bernama Baekhyun.

"Ne ahjumma" jawab Baekhyun dan menepikan sepedanya di depan kedai.

"Kemari sebentar, bantu ahjumma membuka kedai"

"Ne ahjumma" Baekhyunpun segera membantu ahjumma membuka kedai ramyun yang tidak terlalu besar, namun cukup diminati oleh banyak orang.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun, ini ahjumma berikan sebungkus ramyun untukmu sarapan" kata ahjumma itu setelah Bakhyun selesai membantu membuka kedai.

"Kamshamida ahjumma, kalau begitu Baekkie pamit dulu ya, sebentar lagi masuk sekolah"

"Ya sudah, sekolah yang rajin dan jangan terlalu sibuk bekerja, sekali-kali mainlah seperti anak-anak seusiamu."

"Ne ahjumma, anneyong" pamitnya sambil tersenyum kecut.

_Baekhyun POV_

Namaku Baekhyun, lengkapnya Byun Baekhyun, aku seorang namja berumur 17 tahun, aku bukan orang kaya, aku hanya tinggal dengan seorang umma-bolehkah aku memanggilnya umma?- yang sangat menyayangiku, aku harap begitu. Sekarang aku bersekolah di SM Internasional High School. Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa orang biasa sepertiku bisa sekolah di SMA yang berkelas seperti SMIHS? Jangan heran, walaupun aku orang tidak punya tetapi otaku lumayan untuk bisa membantuku masuk kesana, ya aku mendapat beasiswa penuh disana. Kukayuh sepedaku yang walaupun tidak bagus tetapi ini sangat membantuku melakukan aktivitas dan berarti bagiku, kalian tahu sepeda ini aku dapatkan dari uang hasil kerja kerasku sendiri. Bisa kalian bayangkan sebarapa bangganya aku? Hehe. Ku sandarkan sepedaku dipagar pendek rumah mungilku, aku harus cepat-cepat bersiap jika aku tidak ingin terlambat masuk sekolah.

Bau alkohol dan bau lain yang tidak pernah aku sukai langsung menyambutku saat aku membuka pintu depan. Rumahku sangat kecil hanya ada dua kamar satu ruang tamu yang merangkap dengan ruang TV, dapur dengan meja makan yang kursinya tidak lengkap dan kamar mandi. Jadi tidak aneh jika bau-bau samarpun akan tercium keseluruh rumah.

Pasti umma sudah pulang, benar dugaanku seorang yeoja paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik diusianya yang sudah menginjak kepala empat terbaring di sofa. Pakainnya yang minim memperlihatlan paha dan belahan dadanya, mengingat yeoja itu berbaring denga posisi yang asal. Bau alkohol menguar dari tubuh dan mulutnya. Disofa samping berbaring pula seorang namja paruh baya dengan pakaian dan keadaan yang sama acak-acakan. Namja yang paling sering yeoja ini bawa pulang, dan aku tidak menyukai namja itu juga namja lainnya yang dia bawa kerumah.

"Umma, jangan tidur di sofa" ya yeoja ini ummaku, satu-satunya orang yang kupunya di dunia ini. Lalu appaku? Entahlah, bahkan rupanyapun aku tak tahu.

_Baekhyun POV end_

"enghh, jangan menganggu bodoh" kata Taeyoon dengan menepis kasar tangan Baekhyun dipipinya.

"Badan umma bisa sakit jika tidur di sofa dengan posisi seperti itu"

"Apa pedulimu anak sial, kau hanya membawa sial" bentaknya karena merasa tidurnya terganggu.

"Mianhae umma, Baekkie hanya khawatir". Baekhyun hanya menunduk tidak berani melihat sang umma.

"sudah sana pergi dari hadapanku, aku muak melihat wajahmu" bentaknya lagi dengan mendorong Baekhyun yang sedang jongkok disampingnya hingga punggung namja cantik itu membentur ujung meja.

"Appo,," rintihnya, mata sipit nan beningnya berkaca-kaca, namun dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun, hanya rintihan kecil yang tertahan.

"enghh, kenapa ribut-ribut chagiya" namja paruh baya tadi terbangun karena keributan yang dibuat oleh bentakan-bentakan Taeyoon pada Baekhyun tadi.

"Em, maaf chagiya aku membangunkanmu, gara-gara anak sial ini tidur kita jadi terganggu" kata Taeyoon dengan lembut, namun disertai tatapan tajam pada Baekhyun.

"Tak apa, kita pindah kekamarmu saja chagiya, bagaimana?" kata namja tadi disertai senyuman mesum. Merekapun pindah kekamar yang lebih besar di rumah itu, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih bersimpuh dengan air mata yang hampir mengalir, sekali kedip mungkin air mata itu akan turun menyusuri pipi mulusnya.

'Ya tuhan, tolong bantu Baekkie melewati semua ini' gumam namja cantik itu dalam hati.

"Akhirnya selesai juga" ujarnya ceria. Selesai membereskan semua pekerjaan rumah Baekhyun langsung bersiap-siap pergi kesekolah, setelah menyantap ramyun pemberian ahjumma kedai tentunya.

"Semoga saja aku tidak ketinggalan bus" gumamnya terburu-buru memakai sepatu.

"engh chagiyahh"

"uhh chagiy, kau nikmath" Baekhyun menatap kosong pintu kamar ummanya saat mendengar suara-suara yang sering dia dengar saat ummanya pulang membawa teman-teman namjanya, sekali lagi mata bening itu berkaca-kaca.

"Baekkie, tidak apa-apa suatu hari nanti pasti umma berubah, sekarang aku harus berangkat supaya tidak ketinggalan bus" ucapnya menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Anneyong umma. Baekkie berangkat dulu, doakan Baekkie ya, supaya menjadi anak yang berhasil" gumamnya didepan pintu yang masih memperdengarkan suara-suara tadi.

Setetes cairan bening meluncur kepipinya, namun tangannya segera menghapusnya kasar.

'Tidak boleh menangis, dia bilang aku tidak boleh menangis' gumamnya dalam hati.

Melangkah keluar rumah dan memasang senyum cerah yang manis hingga matanya menyipit.

"Semoga hari ini menyenangkan, fighting".

Seorang namja tinggi menyeret kopernya keluar dari bandara. Pakaiannya yang casual membungkus tubuh idealnya. Membuat orang-orang disekitar mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Bahkan beberapa gadis memekik terpesona saat namja itu membuka kacamata hitam yang tadi membingkai matanya, memperlihatkan mata tajam yang bulat namun terkesan dingin. Bagaikan seorang model kelas internasional yang sedang berjalan di catwalk setiap langkahnya menyita perhatian orang-orang disekitarnya. Decakan kagum, gumaman iri sampai pekikan terpesona yang mengiringi hampir setiap langkahnya dia abaikan. Karena yang dia cari sekarang adalah sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya yang katanya akan menjemput kepulangannya yang sudah lebih dari lima tahun tinggal di Kanada. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah kelahirannya saat mendengan kabar bahwa sang umma tercinta tengah sakit.

"Hey Bung, lama menunggu" sebuah tangan tan eksotes tiba-tiba bertengger di bahu lebarnya saat dia sedang mengedarkan pandangan mencari orang pemilik tangan tersebut.

"Tck, kau lama sekali kkamjoong"

"Hey, hey bung, santai saja, baru juga sampai kau sudah marah-marah"

"Kau yang sudah merusak moodku, sialan kau"

"Yaa, kenapa jadi marah-marah padaku, aku jadi menyesal telah menjemputku"

"Sudahlah kita pulang, dimana mobilmu" namja tinggi itupun melenggang tanpa menunggu temannya setelah diberi tahu dimana letak mobil sang teman.

"Ck, kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini, hah sabaralah Kai, orang sabar disayang yeoja dan namja cantik hahaha" ocehnya sambil tertawa sendiri. Oh wahai kau namja mesum, tak sadarkah kau bahwa hampir semua orang memandangmu aneh?

.

"Bagaimana di Kanada?" namja dengan kulit tan memulai percakapan setelah hampir 10 menit mereka saling diam. Kalian tahu, suasana sepi di mobil membuat namja tan itu tak nyaman.

"Biasa saja" namja satunya lagi menjawab singkat dengan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela mobil, menatap gedung-gedung tinggi yang tidak banyak berubah, ya, kota ini memang tidak banyak berubah lima tahun terakhir ini, tapi dirinyalah yang banyak berubah lima tahun ini,ya banyak berubah.

"Kau banyak berubah Chanyeol" See, banyak berubahkan. Bahkan namja tan yang tidak pekapun menyadarinya "Kau tidak seperti dulu" tambahnya.

"Sebanyak itukah?" tanya namja tampan yang sekarang kita tahu bernama Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol.

"Heum, bahkan lebih banyak dari itu, kau tahu?"

"Ku kira kau tidak memperdulikannya Kai" namja tan yang bernama Kai hanya terkekeh.

"Hey bung, aku mengenalmu bukan baru sehari dua hari, kita bersama bahkan saat aku masih berada di perut ummaku dan kau masih ada di perut Junsu ahjumma" jawabnya sambil meninju pelan pundak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar celotehan Kai. Benarkah perubahannya terlihat sejelas itu, pikirnya.

_Chanyeol POV_

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu berubah sebanyak ini, aku hanya mengira perubahanmu karena Junsu ahjumma sakit" aku hanya tersenyum samar saat Kai bicara begitu.

"Aku tak yakin kau hanya tahu itu, aku juga sudah sangat mengenalmu Kai" jawabku, ya Kai bukanlah orang yang hanya bisa diam saja jika ada hal yang membuat orang dekatnya sulit, seperti yang aku alami sekarang ini.

"Heh, kau benar, baiklah. Untuk hal itu kau tidak berubah, kau tahu? Aku cukup kaget saat tahu kepergianmu ke Kanada lima tahun lalu bukan atas keinginanmu. Yoochun ahjushi memintamu ke Kanada agar kau terjauh dari kelaurga Kim dan aman di tangan halmoni dan haraboji Park. Kau tahu aku tidak menyangka kalau seminggu setelah keberangkatanmu Yoochun ahjushi dan Junsu Ahjumma bercerai." Aku hanya diam mendengarkan, kulihat Kai mengeratkan pegangan tangannya di stir mobil, sesekali dia menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya. "maafkan aku, baru menyadari hal itu dua tahun setelah kau pergi, aku tidak tahu masalahnya akan sepelik ini, ini pasti berat untukmu" Kai mengalihkan pandangannya padaku saat mobil yang kami tumpangi berhenti di lampu merah. Matanya menyiratkan rasa bersalah dan kecewa, ya aku tahu, aku dan dia memang lost contact lima tahun ini, baru beberapa minggu terakhir kami berhubungan lagi.

"ku kira kau baik-baik saja disana, karena kau tidak mengatakan apapun padaku" lanjutnya.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa aku baik-baik saja lewat senyumku, ku kira Kai mengerti, dan kembali melajukan mobilnya saat lampu berubah hijau.

Ya hal berat telah menimpaku selama lima tahun ini. Awalnya aku merasa bahwa hidupku baik-baik saja, appa dan umma memperlakukanku dengan baik. Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang terpandang, siapa yang tidak mengenal keluarga Park, keluarga yang menguasai hampir seluruh bisnis di Asia bahkan Amerika dan Eropa contohnya Kanada yang perusahaannya lima tahun terakhir ini ku pegang. Ummaku seorang dokter dan keluarganya memang bergelut dibidang itu, keluarga ummaku menguasai hampir seluruh rumah sakit di Asia, dan aku ingin menjadi seperti umma. Aku tidak menyukai bisnis, karena tadi aku ingin seperti umma, dari kecil cita-citaku ingin menjadi dokter, namun appa tidak mengijinkan, aku menurut, aku baik-baik saja bisa menerimanya, karena aku adalah anak mereka satu-satunya jadi kupikir aku harus melanjutkan perusahaan appa. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau appa menginginkanku menuruti keegoisannya secepat itu, saat umurku 15 tahun aku diminta appa untuk belajar bisnis ke Kanada, kenapa mendadak pikirku, appa tida bicara apa-apa sebelumnya, tapi lagi-lagi aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya diam saat aku harus meninggalkan teman-temanku, sahabatku, dan orang yang aku cintai, yang bahkan aku belum sempat mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Sampai di Kanada aku harus langsung terjun keperusahaan, kenapa? Tanyaku pada halmoni dan haraboji, appa bilang aku hanya belajar, bukan mengurus perusahaan seperti ini, walaupun mengurus perusahaan seperti ini bukan hal yang sulit bagiku mengingat otaku yang cerdas dan appa yang selalu mencekcokiku hal-hal tentang perusahaan sedari aku kecil. Kembali kuturuti, tak apa lebih tepatnya aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hingga suatu hari setelah satu tahun empat bulan aku di Kanada ditengah-tengah kesibukanku aku mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya appa inginkan, aku pikir ini semua terlalu mendadak hingga aku tahu appa melakukannya dengan sengaja agar aku tetap berada di keluarga Park, karena seminggu setelah keberangkatanku ke Kanada appa dan umma bercerai. Betapa liciknya appa membuat perceraian itu tertutup dari publik sehingga aku tak tahu mengenai itu. Jika aku tahu hal itu, mungkin aku akan ikut pada umma dan mewujudkan cita-citaku, tapi appa tidak mau semua itu terjadi sehingga appa melakukan hal itu padaku dan hal yang membuat aku semakin membenci appa adalah, perceraian mereka disebabkan karena appa yang bermain dengan yeoja lain dibelakang umma. katakan hal ini lelucon saat appa memintaku kembali ke tanah kelahiranku. Aku pikir aku akan selamanya berada di Kanada. Padahal aku sudah menetapkan dalam hati kalau aku tidak akan pernah kembali kenegara ini, biarkanlah semuanya yang telah kulalui di negara ini menjadi kenangan yang perlahan-lahan kulupakan termasuk cinta pertamaku. Kutolak permintaan appa, namun apakah aku masih bisa menolak jika hal yang membuat appa memintaku kembali karena umma sakit? Demi tuhan sekecewa apapun aku pada mereka, aku tetap menyayangi appa dan umma.

"Hey kita sudah sampai, dari tadi kau melamun terus" suara Kai membuyarkan lamunanku.

"oh, oke, thanks Kai" jawabku, lalu keluar dari mobilnya yang berhenti didepan sebuah gedung apartemen, apartemen? Ya aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen yang baru kubeli beberapa hari ini secara online. Kalian pikir apakah aku sanggup hidup di neraka penuh tekanan dan membosankan bernama mension Park? Tidakan.

Hah semoga saja semua tidak lebih buruk dari ini,

'Semoga hari ini menyenangkan' pikirku, walaupun aku yakin itu tidak mungkin.

.

.

.

~TBC~

RNR, please,,,,^^


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

**Heart**

Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran,

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!

.

Happy Reading

**Heart**

"Baekkie, .." Baekhyun menolh ke sumber suara yang membuat semua orang memandang pemilik suara melengking itu, tapi setelah mereka tahu siapa pemilik suara itu, mereka langsung melanjutkan aktivitas mereka kembali.

"ya, Do Kyungsoo, suaramu menganggu orang lain, tidak bisakah kau lebih pelan sedikit?" kata Baekhyun dengan pandangan minta maaf pada orang-orang yang tadi merasa terganggu oleh lengkingan suara Kyungsoo.

"tidak bisa" jawab Kyungsoo enteng. "Lagi pula siapa yang akan berani memarahiku jika aku mengganggu mereka hm" tambahnya dengan sombong. Ya orang tua Do Kyungsoo adalah orang yang cukup berpengaruh di Korea, walaupun bisnis orang tuanya tidak sebesar keluarga Park namun orang tua Kyungsoo cukup berpengaruh dalam bisnis Internasional.

Baekhyun hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo yang sudah biasa baginya.

"Baiklah nona Kim terserah kau saja" kata Baekhyun dengan nada menggoda.

Baekhyun POV

Disinila aku sekarang, tempat dimana aku bisa menikmati masa remajaku. Disini aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri, apalagi jika bersama sahabat terbaiku siapa lagi kalau bukan Do Kyungsoo, namja manis yang tingginya tidak jauh beda dengan ku, matanya yang bulat membuatku kadang gemas apalagi saat berkedip. Dia sebenarnya baik, namun sifatnya yang agak sombong membuatku terkadang kesal, tapi sungguh dia adalah sahabat yang baik, buktinya dia mau bersahabat denganku padahal dia adalah orang yang sangat kaya. Sebenarnya banyak siswa yang lebih baik dan lebih sederajat dengannya mengantri ingin merebut perhatiannya sebagai teman, tetapi dia tidak mau, dan hanya ingin bersahabat denganku saja. Bruntungnya aku memiliki sahabat seperti Kyungsoo. Kulihat pipinya merona saat ku goda tadi, ya soal nona Kim. Dia memang sudah bertunangan dengan putra dari sahabat orangtuanya. Tunggu putra? Ya dia bertunangan dengan sesama namja, Kyungsoo bilang kalau dia memiliki kelebihan, bukan bisa melihat hantu, tapi dia mempunyai rahim di perutnya, jadi walaupun dia namja dia juga bisa mengandung dan melahirkan seperti yeoja, sehingga dia bisa bertunangan dengan putra keluarga Kim. Ahh beruntungnya Kyungsoo, dan kalian tahu aku juga sebenarnya menyukai namja lho.

"Ya Byun Baek, jangan menggodaku" jawabnya sambil menutupi pipinya yang memerah. Aku hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkahnya.

Kamipun segera menuju kelas mengingat sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi.

.

.

"Aku akan menemui ummaku dulu" suara berat itu terdengar dingin. Terdengar helaan nafas dari sebrang telephone. "tidak, aku akan mulai bekerja di perusahaan besok, bukan sekarang". Chanyeol sipenelepon terlihat geram, raut wajahnya yang walaupun datar namun terlihat gurat kekesalan disana.

"Terserah, lakukan saja pekerjaanmu dulu, tuan Park biar aku yang tangani, kau tidak usah hawatir" kalimat tadi mengakhiri perbincangan mereka. Chanyeol menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran mobilnya. Dia memijiat pangkal hidungnya untuk mengurangi rasa penat yang terus mengganggunya. Hei dia baru saja sampai di Korea, berniat mengunjungi ummanya dan sekarang asisten kepercayaannya menyampaikan berita bahwa sang appa menyuruh dia langsung ke perusahaan, tidak terimakasih. Dan disinilah dia sekarang di depan rumah besar keluarga Kim, sejujurnya dia masih ragu, akankah dia masuk atau tidak, dia terlalu rindu ummanya namun dia juga takut sang umma marah mengingat dia tak mengatakan sepatah katapun saat keberangkatannya ke Kanada lima tahun lalu.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya diapun masuk kedalam rumah. Beberapa maid yang kebetulan ada di depan rumah menyapanya, maid tersebut terlihat kaget saat Chanyeol ada di depan rumah. Mereka langsung mempersilahkan Chanyeol masuk dan memanggil Kim Haraboji, memingingat Kim Halamoni sudah pergi lebih dulu tiga tahun yang lalu. Dan hal itu menabah rasa sedih Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah" suara berwibawa Kim haraboji mengagetkan Chanyeol.

"Haraboji" bisik Chanyeol dan segera berdiri, dan pelukan hangat Kim Harabojo langsung menyapanya.

"Mianhae Chanyeol, mianhae" lirih Kim haraboji sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, kau sudah besar nak" Junsu berusaha duduk dari berbaringnya saat Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya, Chanyeol langsung menghampiri ummanya dan membantunya duduk.

"Boleh umma memelukmu" kata junsu lirih, wajahnya yang menua namun tetap terlihat cantik itu pucat, Chanyeol hanya mengangguk tak sanggup bicara dia takut suaranya akan bergetar jika dia berkata. Pelukan ini, pelukan yang lima tahun ini sangat Chanyeol rindukan akhirnya dia dapatkan.

"Mianhae Chanyeol, umma minta maaf tidak bisa membawamu" akhirnya air mata itupun mengalir setelah sedari tadi berusaha ia tahan. Punggung lebarnya bergetar dan air matanya tumpah di bahu sang umma.

"Gwenchana umma, Gwenchana" gumam Chanyeol.

.

.

"Sarapan ramyun lagi, ayolah Baekkie kau harus banyak makan, kau tahu tubuhmu sudah sangat kurus, aku heran kenapa kau masih bisa hidup dengan hanya makan ramyun saja" Baekhyun hanya terkekeh mendengar ocehan Kyungsoo. Mereka sekarang sedang ada di kantin atau lestoran mungkin melihat tempat ini sangat mewah jika disebut kantin, dan Baekhyun diseret Kyungsoo untuk makan bersamanya di jam istirahat ini. Dan tentu saja Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Kyungie" Kyungsoo hanya mempoutkan bibirnya dan menyodorkan berbagai macam makanan yang telah dia pesan pada Baekhyun.

"Hey lihat, si cantik sedang makan hm, sedang makan apa cantik?" kata seorang siswa yang berbadan kekar pada Baekhyun dan mancolek dagunya. Teman-teman segengnya hanya terkekeh melihat bos mereka merayu namja cantik itu.

"Yak Bang Yongguk-ssi, berlakulah sopan" bentak Kyungsoo tidak terima Baekhyun diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Hey, santai saja Kyungsoo-ssi, tidak usah marah-marah, walaupun kau semakin manis jika marah haha"

"Kau mau dikeluarkan dari sekolah hah?" bentak Kyungsoo lagi semakin jengjel.

"Aigo, oke oke, ayo semua kita pergi dari sini, dan kau cantik sampai bertemu lagi" merekapun pergi setelah Yongguk mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Baekhyun. Ya sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau Bang Yongguk sang preman sekolah menyukai Byun Baekhyun sang murid beasiswa.

"Aigo, seharusnya tadi kau melawan Baekkie, bukan diam saja"

"Sudahlah Kyungie aku tidak mau berurusan dengannya"

"hah terserahlah, tapi jika dia mengganggumu di luar sepengetahuanku kau harus bilang padaku, biar ku hajar dia" Baekhyun hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo.

"Ne Kyungie, Kamshamida"

"Apapun untuk sahabat terbaiku" dan merekapun berpelukan.

.

.

Suara musik menghentak sangat keras, bau rokok dan alkohol bercampur menjadi satu, orang-orang yang penat dengan kegiatannya tadi siang melampiaskannya dengan minum-minum, menghentakan tubuh mereka mengikuti suara musik yang keras, bercumbu dan lainnya. Ya disinilah Chanyeol sekarang, melepaskan penat yang menderanya, ditemani sang sepupu yang tengah bersms ria dengan sang tunangannya.

"Kau tidak minum Kai?" suara Chanyeol tenggelam karena suara musik yang keras, namun Kai masih mendengarnya.

"Tidak, kau saja, aku sedang tidak ingin mabuk, kau tahu tunanganku akan kesini Chan, tak apakan dia bergabug bersama kita"

"Whatever" jawab Chanyeol.

"Hyung, maaf aku lama" tak lama kemudian seorang namja mungil menyapa Kai.

"Tak apa Chagiya, ayo duduk samping hyung" kata Kai lembut sehingga membuat pipi putih sang tunangan memerah, beruntung penerangan tempat ini minim, jika tidak mungkin Kai sudah melumat habis bibir manis tunangannya.

"Oh ya Chagy, ini teman Hyung, Park Chanyeol yang sering hyung ceritakan" kata Kai

"Annyonghaseo, Do Kyungsoo imnida" kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya dengan seyum manis dibibirnya.

"Park Chanyeol" merekapun berjabat tangan.

.

_Baekhyun POV_

Disinilah aku, ditempat yang selamanya akan aku benci, setelah pulang sekolah tadi aku langsung bekerja seperti biasa di kedai ramyun milik Shin ahjumma. Setelah pulang sekitar pukul 7 malam umma tiba-tiba menyeretku dan menyuruhku berpakaian yeoja dan membawaku ke tempat ini. Musik keras yang menghentak membuat telingaku sakit, bau asap rokok dan bau aneh lainnya membuatku pusing dan perutku mual. Umma meninggalkanku sendiri disini. Disampingku duduk ahjushi yang tadi bicara entah apa dengan umma. Dia terus menatapku sambil meneguk air yang kuyakini bukanlah air putih biasa mengingat baunya yang sangat menyengat dan membuatku semakin mual.

Kutundukan wajahku saat ahjushi tadi membelai pipiku membuat rambut palsu berwarna coklat madu yang umma pasangkan menutupi wajahku. Kurapatkan pahaku saat ahjushi tadi lagi-lagi dengan lancangnya membelai pahaku yang terekspos karena umma memaksaku memakai dress ketat yang hanya bisa menutupi setengah pahaku.

"Ayolah manis, tak usah sok jual mahal" ahjusi itu semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku hingga bau menyengat dimulutnya jelas tercium.

"Jangan ahjushi" lirihku, umma tolong Baekkie.

"Apakah hargamu semurah ibumu, manis" aku geser duduku saat ahjusi itu merangkul pundak terbukaku, "oh, aku sungguh tak puas jika hanya duduk seperti ini denganmu, aku ingin memilikimu cantik" dia mencengkram pundaku dan berusaha menciumku.

"tidak, ahjushi hiks aku mohon jangan" aku takut, sedari tadi aku sudah menahan air mataku, tapi akhirnya aku menangis juga. Ku elakankan wajahku agar dia tidak bisa menciumku, tapi dia malah membenamkan wajahnya di leherku mencengkram pundaku lebih erat dan menggigit leherku.

"Appo,, hiks ah ahjushi jangan, hentikan hiks" sekuat tenaga ku dorong tubuh besarnya hingga dia terjungkal ke bawah sofa yang tadi tengah kita duduki.

Plakk..

"Sok suci sekali kau" bentaknya ditengah-tengah hentakan musik pub itu. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia akan semarah itu hingga menamparku, pipiku terasa perih hingga kurasakan rasa besi dimulutku, ya tuhan bibirku berdarah.

"akh,,sakit ahjusshi" tiba-tiba dia menjambak rambutku, matanya merah menatapku tajam. Tangannya kembali terangkat hendak menamparku lagi, kupejamkan mataku, siap menerima rasa sakit yang sama seperti tadi. Namun aku tak merasakan apa-apa, hanya jambakan dirambutku terlepas dan suara pukulan yang samar juga rintihan.

"Ya Park Chanyeol, apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

~TBC~

RNR, please,,,,^^


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Heart

Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran, banyak kata-kata kasar

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!.

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Heart**

-Chanyeol POV-

Cih apa yang di lakukan si Kkamjoong itu, bermesraan dengan tunangannya dan membiarkan aku mati bosan seperti ini? Demi tuhan aku mengajaknya kesini untuk menemaniku bukan untuk bermesraan dengan namja yang memang aku akui manis itu. Tidakah dia berfikir bahwa aku membutuhkan dukungan darinya disaat aku terpuruk seperti ini? Dasar Kkamjoong sialan. Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak terpuruk, setelah masalah umma kemudian tuan Park yang terhormat terus memaksaku untuk segera terjun keperusahaan, namun tentu saja ku tolak, ditambah lagi, cinta pertamaku, yeoja pertama yang bisa membuat jantungku berdetak diatas batas normal ternyata akan segera menyelenggarakan pertunangannya dengan namja yang ia cintai.

Oh tuhan menyedihkan sekali hidupku. Ku genggam gelas kristal yang berisi cairan putih yang sangat kusukai ini, sedikit-sedikit kuteguk cairan memabukan itu, hingga cairan itu masuk kedalam mulut melewati kerongkonganku dan menciftakan rasa panas disana, membuatku bisa melupakan segala hal yang membebani pikiranku.

"Hyungh, jangan seperti ini, aku malu engh, setidaknya jangan disinihh" kulirikan mataku pada suara itu. Tcih si Kkamjoong sialan malah sedang asik bercumbu dengan tunangannya. Kuputarkan bola mataku kesal. Haruskah aku menonton pertunjukan sialan itu, disini tidak ada yang menarik. Hanya dentuman musik yang aku akui membuat tubuhku ingin bergerak mengikuti hentakan musik tersebut, dan orang-orang yang sedang bercumbu dengan entah pasangannya ataukah orang lain, what fuck ever shit. Cih disini benar-benar tempat dengan dunia yang sangat menjijikan namun banyak orang yang memerlukan tempat menjijikan ini, termasuk diriku. Aku beranjak meninggalkan dua orang yang sedang bercumbu itu. Mendudukan bokongku pada kursi yang tidak jauh dari bahkan si Kkamjoong tidak menyadari kepergianku.

"Ingin bermain tuan tampan?" ku abaikan tangan-tangan beberapa pelacur itu menggerayangi tubuhku. Beberapa dari mereka bahkan sudah berani membuka kancing kemejaku, ku pejamkan mataku dan menikmati cairan bening yang masih kugenggam dan sentuhan yeoja-yeoja pelacur itu ditubuhku.

"Ayolah manis, tak usah sok jual mahal" suara familiar itu membuatku melirik keasal suara.

Sudah kuduga, namja sialan itu, aku memang sangat mengenali suaranya. Serak dan menjijikan.

"Jangan ahjushi" yeoja dalam rangkulannya menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri ataukan pura-pura mencoba, heh dasar yeoja munafik, katakan saja jika kau benar-benar ingin, apakah ini salah satu trik pelacur modern seperti sekarang agar mendapatkan tips lebih mahal, heh lucu sekali.

"Apakah hargamu semurah ibumu, manis" namja sialan itu merangkul lebih erat pundak mungil itu.

"oh, aku sungguh tak puas jika hanya duduk seperti ini denganmu, aku ingin memilikimu cantik" dia mencoba mendekatkan mulutnya pada leher si yeoja yang walaupun disini pencahayaan minim dan remang namun aku dapat melihat kemulusan leher itu. Namja sialan itu mendengus-dengus dileher itu bagaikan anjing, atau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari anjing. Tangannya menggerilya disekitar tubuh yeoja itu dan dengan lancangnya tangan kanannya menyingkap rok pendek yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan setengah paha yeoja itu. Ya Tuhan apa yang aku lakukan setelah pergi menghindari Kkamjoong dan tunangannya yang sedang bercumbu kini aku malah memperhatikan orang lain yang juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengan si sialan Kai. Oh my god.

"tidak, ahjushi hiks aku mohon jangan"suara lembut itu mengalun lagi, namun kini terdengar bergetar dan terisak seolah yeoja itu benar-benar ketakutan. Acting yang bagus nona manis, atau mungkin kau orang baru, hah mungkin perkiraan yang kedua lebih masuk akal. Lalu untuk apa aku memikirkan hal tidak penting itu? Bahkan aku tak sadar saat seorang yeoja pelacur yang sedari tadi mengerayangiku sedang mencoba membuka resleting celanaku.

"Tidak disana nona, jangan lancang menyentuhnya tanpa seijinku" kutepis kasar tangannya dari daerah privasiku.

"Sekarang pergilah dari sini, kalian membuat moodku buruk" tanpa perlu kusuruh dua kali yeoja-yeoja pelacur itu meninggalkanku.

Drrrt drrrt

Kuambil handphoneku dalam saku celanaku, satu pesan dari asisten kepercayaanku Choi Seng Hyun.

From: Seng Hyun.

Saya sudah menemukan siapa pelaku penggelapan dana diperusahaan pusat tuan. Dia adalah salah satu menejer keuangan yang Yoochun Sajangnim percayai. Lee Soo Man.

Kegenggam erat handphone ditanganku. Sudah kuduga, aku memang curiga pada namja sialan itu. Laporan keuangan yang kemarin aku terima dari Senghyun memang janggal. Dan namja sialan ini yang membuat hampir seratus orang karyawan di perusahaan hampir di pecat. Cih lihat saja apa yang akan kau dapatkan.

To: Seng Hyun.

Telepon polisi dan suruh mereka ke Growl Pub.

Sekarang tamatlah kau namja sialan. Dalam genggamanku, kau tak akan bisa menggeliat bahkan bernafas.

"Appo,, hiks ah ahjushi jangan, hentikan hiks" suara itu membuat perhatianku kembali kesana, kini namja itu menggigit leher mulus yang sempat aku kagumi. Namun si yeoja manis mendorong namja itu hingga terjungkal dan

Plakk..

"Sok suci sekali kau" bentaknya ditengah-tengah hentakan musik pub. "akh,,sakit ahjusshi".

Namja sialan, aku tak sabar untuk menghabisimu. Saat dia menjambak rambut yeoja itu, aku semakin tidak tahan, aku langsung beranjak menghampiri mereka,

"Chanyeol, aku dan Kyungie mau pulang duluan, ya -" ku abaikan teriakan Kai yang tadi sempat menghampiriku. Perhatianku hanya tertuju pada yeoja dan namja tua menjijikan itu yang sekarang membuat sebagian pengunjung memperhatikan mereka.

"Park Chanyeol mau kemana kau ya-"

Kreek, kulemaskan jari-jari tanganku,satu pukulan mungkin cukup untuk mengawali hukuman pada namja sialan ini hanya awal.

Buuuk

" Yak Park Chanyeol apa yang kau lakukan?"

-Chanyeol POV End-

.

.

Dua namja itu hanya saling diam. Yang satu di belakang meja kerja dan satu lagi di sofa yang tidak jauh dari meja kerja tadi. Suasana ruangan yang sepi membuat dengungan suara AC sangat jelas, bahkan desahan nafas merekapun terdengar. Tidak ada satupun mencoba mengawali percakapan, namja yang berada dibalik meja kerja hanya menunduk dan matanya pokus pada layar laptopnya, namun jika kita lihat dengan teliti maka tatapan itu bukan pokus pada laptopnya, tapi pokus pada sesuatu yang sedang ia pikirkan, namun entah apa. Alis tebalnya berkerut seolah sesuatu yang ia pikirkan adalah sebuah soal matematika yang sangat sulit untuk diselesaikan. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia sedang berfikir, dan mungkin karena faktor usia juga. Wajah tegasnya menegang walaupun tidak merusak ketampanan wajahnya yang sudah termakan usia. Namja satunya lagi yang berusia sama sekitar awal 45 tahun dan tidak kalah tampan duduk tenang disofa itu, tapi walaupun kelihatan tenang, namun dia juga merasakan kemelit pikiran yang temannya tengah alamai dibelakang meja kerjanya.

"Sesulit itukah kau melakukannya Yoochun?" suara namja yang sedang duduk disofa membuat namja yang duduk di belakang meja kerja aka Yuchoon tersentak. Suasana sunyi membuat suara namja tadi seolah menggema.

"Kau tidak mengerti Yunho" Yoochun menghela nafasnya, seolah-olah dari tadi ia menahan nafas.

"Apa yang tidak aku mengerti? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas bahwa itu bukan sepenuhnya salahmu." Namja bermata musang itu sedikit menaikan nada suaranya dan memelan diakhir, betapa dia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya dan ingin mereka tahu bahwa sahabat bersuara hulskynya ini tidak berbuat sejahat itu.

"Ya, kau benar. Tapi aku lebih senang jika hanya aku yang dipandang buruk. Tidak dengan orang yang sangat aku cintai" Yoochun menjawab lirih.

"Hah, terserahlah, betapa beruntungnya orang itu, yang mendapatkan seluruh hatimu. Kau tahu? Sekarang aku hampir tak mengenalimu" Yoochun terkekeh mendengar candaan sahabatnya.

"Ya aku tahu. Dan betapa beruntungnya Jaejoong yang bisa mendapatkan banyak cinta darimu" Balas Yoochun. Dan pada akhirnya suasana hening diruangan itu dipenuhi suara tawa kedua namja paruh baya itu.

.

.

"Menikmatinya Tuan Lee" namja tampan itu menyeringai saat satu hantaman keras ia layangkan pada wajah namja tua itu.

"YA APA YA_ Tu-tuan P-park?" namja tua itu memelankan suaranya saat tahu siapa yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Ya, Kenapa? Bukannya kau sedang bersenang-senang? Lanjutkan saja bersenang-senangmu, ini baru awal tuan Lee, tapi mungkin akhir bagimu" seringaiannya semakin melebar, tapi hal itu malah membuat dia terlihat semakin tampan.

Orang-orang disekitar hanya dapat mematung melihat hal itu. hei siapa yang tidak mengenal Park Chanyeol. Mati saja kau jika berurusan dengannya.

"Chanyeol apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Kai salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang berkerumun angkat bicara. Dia penasaran oke, maka dia harus bertanya, abaikan apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan padanya nanti karena sudah mengintrupsi kegiatannya, tapi jika orang itu Kai, aku kira Chanyeol tidak akan sampai membunuhnya.

"Sudah bercumbunya Kkamjoong? Jika sudah bantu aku menyelesaikan ini" Chanyeol hanya melirik sedikit ke arah Kai, Kyungsoo tunangan Kai tampak bergetar dipelukan Kai, mungkin dia kaget atau apalah. Namun hal itu membuat Chanyeol ingat akan sesuatu. Kembali ia arahkan pandangannya ke arah Kai, lebih tepatnya kesamping dekat Kai. Yeoja itu menangis dan meringkuk dibawah Sofa, rambutnya acak-acakan dan bajunya hampir merorot dan memperlihatkan tulang selangkanya yang Chanyeol akui itu sangat menggoda namja normal manapun, termasuk dia.

"Maaf membuat anda menunggu Sajangnim" suara Senghyun membuyarkan lamunannya tentang tulang selangka yeoja itu yang seksi. Ada beberapa polisi yang datang bersama Senghyun dan langsung memborgol namja tua yang masih meringkuk itu.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan hah? Apa salahku? Tuan Park aku tidak salah, kenapa kau lakukan ini" namja tua itu berusaha berontak, namun perutnya yang tambun membuat ia tak bisa berbuat banyak, terlebih para polisi itu mencengkramnya dengan kuat.

"Diam, dan menurutlah, simpan pembelaanmu dipengadilan nanti Lee SoMan-ssi" kata salah satu polisi yang mencengkram namja tua itu tegas.

"kembalilah, tolong urus semuanya, aku masih ada urusan disini" Suara namja tinggi itu membuat orang-orang merinding akan kekuasaanya dan memilih membubarkan diri, bersikap seolah-olah hal tadi tidak pernah terjadi.

"Baik Sajangnim" Senghyunpun hilang dikeremangan tempat itu.

"Kau membuatku dan tunanganku kaget pabbo" Kai menggeram, namun tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Dia menggelapkan dana perusahaan dan hampir membuat banyak karyawan diPHK" Penjelasan Chanyeol membuat Kai bungkam.

"Hyung, aku seperti mengenali orang itu." Suara Kyungsoo membuat Chanyeol tersadar akan urusan yang tadi ia katakan pada asistennya. Sebelum Chanyeol mendekati yeoja manis itu, Kyungsoo sudah bergerak terlebih dahulu, hingga ia berjongkok didepan yeoja yang masih terisak sambil memeluk dirinya ia begitu tertarik pada yeoja yang tadi ia bilang pelacur murahan itu? Entahlah.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" suara Kyungsoo membuat yeoja itu mendongak,dan seketika itu pula, mata Kyungsoo yang bulat semakin membola.

"OMO BAEKKIE"

.

.

TBC

Mianhe, untuk keterlambatan Ti'el mengupdate cerita hehe,,, berhibung banyaknya kesibukan studi dll .

Gomawo untuk semua reviewnya,,, itu membuat Ti'el semangat lanjutin ff-ny...

Sekali lagi Gomawo buat para yang Favourite, Review, Follow , Etc,,hhe yang mau membaca FF abal Ti'el ini.

See you next chapter...Bye bye


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

**Heart**

Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran, TYPOS,

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!.

Happy Reading

**.**

**.**

**Heart**

"OMO BAEKKIE" Teriak Kyungsoo, suara melengkingnya membuat sebagian orang melirik kearah mereka.

"Kyungie hiks" Yeoja atau namja, oke namja manis itu tersentak saat mendengar suara melengking Kyungsoo tepat disamping telinganya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, dan dengan pakaian seperti ini?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

"Aa-aku hiks Kyungie tolong aku hiks" namja manis itu hanya terisak dan tak dapat menjawab, siapa yang tidak sedih saat kehormatannya hampir terenggut oleh seorang ahjushi mesum.

"Tak apa, sekarang kau baik-baik saja Baekkie" Kyungsoo yang tidak kuat melihat sahabatnya menangis langsung membawa sahabat manisnya kedalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan dan terisak bersama, mengabaikan kedua namja tampan yang sedari tadi menonton mereka. Poor Chanyeol dan Kai.

"Yah Chanyeol, bagi mereka kita bahkan tidak lebih menarik dari kursi-kursi ini" canda Kai sambil menarik salah satu kursi didekatnya kemudian mendudukinya, Chanyeol hanya mendengus dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kai. Beberapa menit kemudian, tidak ada tanda-tanda mereka akan mengakhiri pelukan. Membuat Kai tak sabar dan mencoba mengintrupsi kedua sahabat itu.

"Tak pegalkah kalian seperti itu terus? Duduklah di sofa nona-nona cantik" tidak mau membuat Kai kesal, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengakhiri pelukan itu dan membawa Baekhyun duduk di sofa didekatnya.

"Jadi siapa dia Kyungie?" mulai Kai.

"Emh Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung perkenalkan, ini sahabat baiku di Sekolah, Byun Baekhyun"

Kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menundukan kepalanya hingga rambut halusnya menghalangi seseorang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan wajah manisnya.

"Oh dia orang yang sering kau ceritakan Kyungie? Tapi bukankah Byun Baekhyun itu seorang namja?" kata Kai setelah ia mengingat nama dan profil sahabat sang tunangan yang memang sering tunangan manisnya ceritakan.

"Memang namja" jawab Kyungsoo santai, namun membuat kedua namja tampan itu menganga kaget.

'Demi tuhan, dia sangat cantik dan aku sempat berfikir kalau aku tertarik padanya. Tidak mungkin ia namja, jikalau itu benar berarti aku tertarik pada namja. Seperti Kai?' batin namja tampan nan tinggi itu sambil menganga.

.

.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kai melihat Chanyeol dengan cemas. Ya siapa yang tidak cemas, kini mereka sedang berada di pesta tunangan yeoja yang Chanyeol bilang kalau yeoja itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku tak baik-baik saja" jawab Chanyeol, namun raut mukanya tak demikian, dia terlihat santai dengan muka datarnya, sedari tadi ia hanya duduk dan menyesap wine yang ia ambil dari pelayan yang lewat. Kemana perginya Park Chanyeol yang posesif paga yeoja cinta pertamanya hem?

"tapi kau terlihat baik-baik saja"jawab Kai enteng. Kai mengelilingkan pandangannya guna mengawasi tunangan manisnya yang sedari tadi berada dekat meja-meja makanan yang berjajar, mencicipi kue-kue itu dan sesekali pergi kedapur untuk menanyakan resepnya pada koki guna mempreaktekannya dirumah. Bukankah babySoonya adalah calon istri yang baik hn? Jangan heran, mereka tamu kehormatan dipesta ini, jadi siapa yang akan berani melarang Kyungsoo kedapur hanya untuk menanyakan resep masakan?

"Chanyeol, kau datang?" Suara itu membuat Kai mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang tunangan manis pada sumber suara. Di sana seorang yeoja cantik dengan gaunnya yang anggun menambah kecantikannya, berjalan cepat kearah chanyeol dan kemudia memeluk namja tinggi itu.

"Ya, Dara nonna aku datang, dan selamat atas pertunanganmu" Jawab Chanyeol dan membalas pelukan yeoja itu. Bisa Kai dengar suara rendah sahabatnya sedikir bergetar. Sepertinya ia salah telah berfikir kalau Chanyeol baik-baik saja, karena nyatanya Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura baik-baik saja.

.

"Pulanglah, kau tidak akan baik-baik saja jika masih tetap disini" Kai merangkul sahabatnya yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil terus meneguk wine digelasnya. Yah cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan memang tidak enak bukan? Untunglah BabySoo mencintaiku, batin Kai.

"Soal Sandara Nonna biar aku yang urus, mungkin dengan alasan kau tidak enak badan dan ingin cepat beristirahat dia tak akan marah" seolah bisa membaca isi pikiran Chanyeol Kai menambahkan.

"Baiklah, aku pulang duluan" Chanyeolpun beranjak dari tempat itu.

.

"Kenapa cuacanya dingin sekali?" namja mungil itu mengeratkan mantel lusuh ditubuhnya.

"Bahkan ini belum memasuki awal musim dingin" gerutunga lagi sambil menggosok gosok tangannya untuk mendapatkan kehangatan.

Dia berjalan sendiri dikeheningan malam, ya malam. Siapa yang mau berjalan sendiri di hari yang sudah larut hampir jam 10 malam seperti ini? Beberapa mobil melintas searah dengannya, melesat dengan cepat mengingat jalanan cukup lenggang. Namja mungil itu aka Baekhyun mendudukan dirinya di terotoar jalan, mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sebentar setelah dari tadi bekerja di kedai ramen Shin ahjumma. Jika kalian tanya dimana sepeda bututnya, namja mungil itu menjualnya.

"Hah dingin sekali" lirihnya. Sejenak ia memejamkan matanya menikmati angin malam yang dingin menerpa wajah putihnya.

"Tapi disini nyaman, sudahlah tak usah buru-buru. Lagi pula pulang cepatpun dirumah tidak akan ada siapa-siapa" sambungnya

"Tapi bagaimana kalau umma pulang, di rumah tidak ada makanan apapun, aku belum memasak" tambahnya lagi. Setelah sedikit menimbang-nimbang akhirnya namja manis itu beranjak dan berjalan pulang kerumah.

.

"Aku pulang" bisiknya, tak usah keras-keras lagi pula tidak akan ada yang menyahutnya.

"engh chagiya ouh" sejenak Baekhyun mematung memandangi pintu kamar yang biasa ummanya tempati, ummanya sudah pulang, dan membawa namja-namja itu pulang bersamanya.

Tidak mau mendengar lebih banyak lagi, namja cantik itu segera berlari kedapur, melepas mantel usangnya dan segara memasak untuk makan malam sang umma dan teman namjanya. Namja cantik itu hanya memakai blue jins yang warnanya sudah pudar, namun blue jins itu menempel ketat dengan sempurna dikaki jenjangnya, memperlihatkan lekuk kaki dan bokonya, kaus pendek putih yang warnanya agak menguning menempel kebesaran ditubuhnya sehingga memperlihatkan bahu mulus dan sedikit punggung putihnya. Siapa yang bisa menahan pemandangan indah itu, namja normalpun pasti akan tergoda. Begitu pula dengan Kim Daehyun, namja yang sering umma namja cantik itu bawa pulang. Setelah menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan Taeyoon, Daehyun merasa haus dan pergi kedapur, tidak menyangka ia akan disuguhi pemandangan yang sangat indah seperti membuat sesuatu diantara selengkangannya kembali menegang.

Grep

"Sedang memasak manis" pelukan tiba-tiba serta suara itu mengagetkan Baekhyun. Membuat air sup yang sedang mendidih itu menciprati tangan mulusnya, membuat tangan putih itu memerah dan melepuh. Namun dia tida meringis atau mengeluh,ia lebih takut dengan seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang ini dari pada sup panas itu.

"Ahjushi, apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan aku" mohon Baekhyun. Alih-alih melepaskan Daehyun malah menyusupkan hidungnya pada perpotongan leher Baekhyun, hingga terpaan nafasnya membuat namja manis itu tak nyaman.

"Jangan begitu sayang, bagaimana kalau kau bermain denga ahjushi hem" Daehyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan tangannya dengan lancang menggerayangi tubuh namja cantik itu. Baekhyun tak bisa melawan, hei lihat perbedaan tubuh mereka, apa yang bisa tubuh mungil itu lakukan?

"Kau harum manis, membuatku tak tahan" desah Daehyun semakin menyusupkan hidungnya dan menghela nafas dalam. Dapat Baekhyun rasakan sesuatu yang keras menempel dibokongnya. Oh tuhan, sepolos apapun Baekhyun tapi ia tahu kalau sekarang ia sedang dalam bahaya.

"J-Jangan ahjushi, jangan b-begini" suara Baekhyun mulai bergetar. Namun suara bergetar itu membuat Daehyun semakin tergoda. Menggigit perpotongan leher itu bagai vampir yang sedang menghisap darah mangsanya.

"Akh a-appoh" Baekhyun meringis merasakan sakit yang lebih dari terciprati sup panas.

"Akh jangan ahjushi, ummah akh hiks " lirihnya sambil terisak. Baekhyun menyodokan sikunya pada perut Daehyun,membuat namja itu mengerang dan melepaskan Baekhyun, namun hal itu membuat Daehyun marah.

"Ada apa ini?" suara ribut didapur rupanya membangunkan Taeyoon.

"Chagiya, lihat dia menggodaku" bohong Daehyun dan langsung membuat Taeyoon naik pitam.

"Dasar namja murahan, ternyata kau lebih busuk dariku. Jika kau gatal, akan kucarikan namja lain yang mau menggarukmu, sialan kau" Bentak Taeyoon.

"Hiks tidak umma, Baekkie tidak melakukan itu hiks" belanya. Bukannya kasihan melihat sang anak terisak, Taeyoon malah menampar dan mencengkram pundak Baekhyun lalu mendorongnya sehingga siku Baekhyun mengenai panci sup panas yang baru ia buat. Membuat sup itu tumpah dan menyiram pundak dan sebagian punggungnya.

"Akhh Appo umma, hiks panas hiks appo" rintihnya.

"Kau tahu AKU MUAK MELIHATMU, KENAPA KAU TETAP BERTAHAN HIDUP DENGANKU? PERGI KAU DARI KEHIDUPANKU, PERGI" Tiba-tiba Taeyoon histeris dan mangusir Baekhyun keluar dari rumah. Menjambak rambut halus namja manis yang terus menangis itu dan menyeretnya menuju pintu.

"Mianhae umma hiks, Baekkie tidak mau" rintihnya ditengah jambakan yeoja itu di rambut halusnya. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan, tubuhnya sikit, kepalanya pusing dan kulit pundak dan punggungnya panas juga berdiri dan mencoba pergi dari rumah mungil yang sudah ia tempati selama hampir 17 tahun ini.

.

"Shit, kanapa aku tak bisa melepasnya?" namja tampan itu memukul stir mobil mewah yang ia kendarai. Mobil itu membelah jalanan yang lenggang mengingat ini sudah hampir tengah malam. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya pusing dan hatinya panas. Namja itu Park Chanyeol, memelankan mobilnya dan berhenti di jembatan kecil yang lenggang dan sepi, hanya ada dirinya, mobilnya dan beberapa lampu jalan yang menyala redup. Chanyeol adalah namja yang kuat, dia sangat kuat. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika ia hanyalah namja biasa yang sedang patah hati. Tapi ia tak menangis, lebih tepatnya bertahan untuk tidak menangis, karena setetes cairan bening sudah terlanjur jatuh dari matanya, menghapusnya dengan kasar dan melampiaskan rasa sesaknya dengan memukuli stir mobil hingga menimbulkan suara klakson mobilnya yang memekakan telinga, beruntung disana sangat sepi, hampir tidak ada orang,ya hampir karena sekarang dia melihat sosok mungil yang berjalan sempoyongan menuju kearah mobilnya berhenti. Langkah sosok itu kian memelan dan melemah, hembusan angin yang pelanpun seolah mampu mengombangambingkan raga itu.

"Byun Baekhyun" nama itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya tanpa namja tampan itu sadari.

.

.

TBC

A/N

Ketemu lagi bareng Ti'el yeay...

Sebenernya Ti'el sibuk bgt,, tapi berhubung chap ini udah lama ada di NB, jadi sayang bgt klo ga di publish,,,,

Sekali lagi gomawo buat semua reader yang baca ff ini,,,,^^

**Big thank's to:**

**aldifirdaus63, , kris loph akyu cumungudh ea, Exindira, Maple fujoshi2309, Elly Huang, neli amelia, meliarisky7, Parkbaekyoda, chanbaek4ever, dhyamanta1214, Chans, Sovi myungie**

mohon maaf bila ada salah pengetikan pada nama atau gelarnya.

Bye-bye, see you next time


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Author: Baby Tao Lovers

Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran, TYPOS,

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!.

Happy Reading

.

.

Heart

-Chanyeol POV-

Kapan? Kapan aku akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan? Seolah semua keberuntungan tidak akan pernah berpihak padaku. Sampai kapan aku akan hidup seperti ini? Tidakah Tuhan memberikan sedikit saja rasa belas kasihan padaku. Sebenarnya apa yang pernah kubuat dikehidupan sebelumnya? Apakah dikehidupan sebelumnya aku adalah seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tak segan-segan membunuh orang, anak kecil, wanita bahkan bayi yang baru lahir sehingga dikehidupan sekarang hidupku seolah tidak pernah mengenyam kebahagiaan. Kuremas rambut dikepalaku, bayangan-bayangan akan masa lalu yang sangat aku benci seolah menari nari dalam pikiranku, bagaikan kaset rusak yang terus menayangkan kilasan-kilasan gambar yang sama dan berulang-ulang.

Kusandarkan punggungku disandaran kursi kemudi, menghela nafas dan kupejamkan mataku. Kucoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku, mencoba untuk menghilangkan bayang-bayang Sandara noona dalam benaku, berusaha keras untuk mengosongkan pikiranku. Seulas senyum miris kusunggingkan dibibirku, saat aku mengingat bagaimana tanggapan orang-orang terhadapku. Meraka melihat aku sebagai orang yang sangat sempurna, dengan wajah tampan, otak cerdas, tubuh yang profesional dan harta melimpah, tidak tahukah mereka bahwa aku orang yang menurut mereka sempurna ini lebih memilih menjadi orang yang buruk rupa dan miskin tetapi memiliki banyak kebahagiaan dari pada seperti ini? Keluaraga yang lengkap dan saling menyayangi akan lebih baik dari pada keluarga yang hanya saling menyakiti dan menghianati. Kembali semua bayangan itu berputar-putar, dari saat appa yang begitu egois, penghianatannya pada umma, hilangnya impianku, sampai sandara noona yang lebih bahagia dengan orang lain. Shit, semua itu membuat kepalaku semakin pusing, hatiku panas dan tanpa kusadari setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipiku, namun segera ku hapus dengan kasar, kulampiaskan kemarahanku dengan memukul stir mobil dengan sangat kencang hingga menimbulkan suara yang sangat memekakan telinga, namun siapa yang peduli? Disini sepi, hanya ada beberapa lampu jalan yang sudah meredup, jembatan kecil dan suara gemuruh air sungai dibawah jembatan ditengah suasana sepi ini.

Bahkan aku baru sadar kalau aku menepikan mobilku diatas jembatan ini dan akan keberadaan sosok mungil yang berjalan sempoyongan beberapa meter didepan mobilku. Tunggu sepertinya aku mengenal sosok itu.

"Byun Baekhyun" nama itu tiba-tiba meluncur dibibirku, ya, sosok manis yang merupakan sahabat dari tunangan sihitam Kkamjoong dan yang tak sengaja kutemui di Growl Pub beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sendiri dimalam selarut dan sedingin ini dengan hanya memakai baju setipis itu?. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku langsung membuka pintu mobil dan menghampiri sosok mungil yang berjalan sempoyongan itu, angin yang berhembus pelan seolah bisa mengombang ambing tubuh kecil itu.

"Baekhyun-ssi apa yang kau lakukan disini?" dia hanya mendongak dan membuatku kaget dengan wajah pucatnya.

"Ah Chanyeol-sii" jawabnya dengan tersenyum, atau memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum?

Bruuuk

"Ya Baekhyun-sii?"

-Chanyeol POV End-

"Ya Baekhyun-sii?" namja tinggi itu langsung memeluk tubuh mungil si namja manis sebelum tubuh itu membentur tanah yang keras, tanpa berpikir dua kali Chanyeol langsung membawanya kedalam mobil. Mendudukannya dengan hati-hati, memakaikan sabuk pengaman dan memastikan namja manis itu duduk denga nyaman. Seolah tersadar namja tinggi itu mematung didepan kemudi, apa yang sebenarnya ia lakukan? Sejak kapan ia peduli pada orang lain, ya walaupun dulu dia merupakan orang yang sangat baik namun tidak dengan lima tahun terakhir ini. Ingat bahkan Kai mengatakan dia berubah. Lalu? Apa yang membuat dia kembali menunjukan sifat aslinya saperti sebelum lima tahun itu? Namja mungil inikah? Padahal bisa saja dia membiarkan namja itu pingsan dijalanan, untuk apa dia susah-susah sampai menggendongnya dan mendudukannya dengan nyaman dimobil mewahnya?

'Mungkin rasa kemanusiaanku sudah kembali, atau mungkin aku sedang baik hati' batinya menyangkal perasaan lain yang melanda hatinya saat menatap sosok manis yang sedang terlelap disampingnya.

'Lalu akan kubawa kemana dia? Apartemenku? Ya, kukira tidak buruk' dia bergumam dan menatap lebih lekat sosok itu. Mengerjapkan matanya saat dia terpaku akan wajah manis itu, lantas mengeluarkan handphonenya dan mengetik pesan pada sahabat sekaligus sepupu hitamnya.

To Kai

Datang ke Apartemanku, dan ajak tunangan kesayanganmu juga. Penting.

Memasukan kembali handphonenya dan menyalakan mesin mobil lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen mewah miliknya. Tidakah untuk ukuran rasa kasihan hal itu terlalu berlebihan Park Chanyeol?

**.**

TING TONG

Suara bel apartemennya membuat namja tinggi nan tampan itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedang menyeduh segelas susu vanila. Susu vanila?

"Yak untuk apa kau menyuruh kami datang ke apartemenmu malam-malam begini Park Chanyeol?" cerocos Kai sesaat setelah Chanyeol membuka pintu. Kyungsoo hanya memeluk lengan kekar Kai dan sesekali menguap, mengingat malam sudah sangat larut.

"Berhenti mengoceh dan masuklah dulu Kkamjoong" kata Chanyeol santai,dan meninggalkan Kai yang masih bersungut-sungut dan Kyungsoo yang mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku bertemu dengan sahabat tunanganmu" kata Chanyeol to the point.

"Baekhyun maksudmu, kapan? Dimana?" sambar Kyungsoo. Membuat Kai yang baru membuka mulut hendak bicara menutup mulutnya kembali.

"Dia dikamar"

"Di kamar dimana maksudmu Park Chanyeol?" Kai yang takut terdahului oleh tunangan manis tapi cerewetnya langsung bicara.

"Di kamarku"

"APA?" jawab KaiSoo kaget dan serentak. Sejak kapan seorang Park Chanyeol membiarkan orang asing memasuki kamarnya?

**.**

"Umma hikk, hiks Baekkie hanya ingin bertemu appa" anak manis itu hanya meringkuk di bawah pohon cemara. Salju yang jatuh dikepalanya tak ia hiraukan begitupun dengan mantelnya yang hampir basah dan membuat tubuh mungilnya menggigil dan bibirnya membiru. Dia tidak meminta apapun dihari natal ini, dia hanya ingin bertemu dengan appanya, dia tidak meminta robot mainan yang sedang digemari dan dipamerkan temen-teman sekelasnya, dia tidak meminta pakaian bagus yang dipakai teman-teman bermainnya. Namun kenapa ummanya semarah itu, menguncinya diluar dan meninggalkannya sendiri di sore yang sangat dingin ini.

"Hiks hiks umma dingin" lirihnya disertai isakan. Salju yang jatuh kekepalnaya semakin sore semakin banyak saja. Sampai ia tak merasakan lagi salju yang jatuh, sejenak ia berfikir mungkinkan hujan salju sudah mereda, namun salju didepannya masih turun. Tak ingin terus penasaran ia mendongakan kepalanya dan mendapati sebuah payung kuning yang menaungi kepalanya dari hujan salju. Sejak kapan payung itu ada diatas kepalanya?

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?" Sejak hadirnya namja tinggi nan tampan inikah?

"Hey, kau baik-baik saja?" namja itu mengangkat payungnya lebih tinggi sekedar untuk memindahkannya saat ia berpindah duduk disamping namja manis yang sejak tadi masih mendongak dan sesenggukan. Pergerakan namja tinggi itu tak luput dari penglihatan si namja mungil, membuat kepala namja mungil itu berputar dari atas kesamping. Hal itu membuat si namja tinggi terkekeh gemas dan mengacak rambut halus si namja manis membuat salju yang menempel disana berjatuhan dan sebagian meresap pada sarung tangannya.

"Walau kau masih terlihat manis saat menangis, namun alangkah baikknya jika kau tidak menangis. Air mata itu membuat wajah manismu berkurang" guraunya sambil tersenyum, membuat sinamja manis bingung dan mengerjap ngerjapkan matanya dengan polos.

"Lihat wajahmu memerah dan bibirmu pucat" sambungnya, dengan tatapan yang semakin intens memandangi wajah manis itu. "Ini mungkin bisa membantu" dia melepas topi rajutnya dan memakaikannya pada si namja manis yang dari tadi masih bungkam, hanya senggukan yang sekali-kali lolos dari bibr pucatnya. "Masih dinginkah? Kalau begitu pakai ini juga" dia melepaskan sarung tangnnya dan memakaikannya juga pada tangan kecil si namja manis.

"Kenapa hanya diam? Apakah masih dingin?" sinamja manis hanya mengangguk dengan polosnya, dan

Chup. Bibir itu menekan lembut bibir pucat sinamja manis, menyesapnya dan membuat bibir pucat itu menunjukan ronanya dan berubah warna menjadi warna pink yang menggemaskan.

"Ku kira sekarang kau sudah tidak kedinginan lagi" gumam si namja tinggi dengan rona merah samar dikedua pipinya.

"Um, Baekkie memang sudah tidak dingin, tapi muka hyung merah, apa sekarang hyung yang jadi kedinginan?" jawabnya dengan polos. Membuat sinamja tampan terkekeh keras dan kembali mengusap kepala sinamja manis yang sekarang tertutupi topi rajutnya.

"Haha tidak, hyung tidak dingin, karena hyung namja kuat, dan namja kuat tidak akan menangis Baekkie, emp boleh aku memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Emp tentu saja, kalau begitu Baekkie tidak akan menangis lagi, karena Baekkie namja yang kuat" lapor sinamja manis dengan ceria, tersenyum dengan lebar membuat kedua mata itu ikut tersenyum dan terlihat sangat manis.

"Kau manis sekali, maukah kau menikah dengan hyung kelak?"

"emp tentu saja, hyung juga tampan, tapi menikah itu apa?"

Dan namja tampan itu kembali terkekeh.

"Baekkie kau sangat lucu"

"Baekkie, Baekkie Baekkie, "

"engh" lenguhan itu keluar dari bibr pucat namja manis yang sedari tadi menutup matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Bagaimana perasaanmu, ada yang sakit, apa yang terjadi padamu Baek?" rentetan pertanyaan langsung keluar dari bibir namja bermata bulat saat melihat sang sahabat mulai membuka matanya.

"Kyungie Chagy, jangan menyerangnya dengan banyak pertanyaan seperti itu, bahkan dia belum sadar sepenuhnya"

"Aku tidak begitu hyung, aku hanya sangat khawatir" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mengeratkan genggamannya di tangan mungil Baekhyun.

-Baekhyun POV-

Suara-suara yang sangat aku kenal itu membuat aku membuka mataku dari mimpi indah yang akhir-akhir ini sering hadir ditidurku. Ya, mimpi indah, mimpi yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan dan membuat aku kembali mendapatkan semangat hidupku, selain kebahagian ummaku tentu saja.

Suara melengking itu kembali terdengar, siapa lagi pemilik suara itu kalau bukan sahabat terbaiku Do Kyungsoo, dapat kurasakan genggaman hangat tangannya di tanganku. Ya tuhan terima kasih karena kau sudah kirimkan aku sahabat yang sangat baik seperti Kyungie.

"Kyungie, dimana aku?" suara serak ku mengalihkan perhatian Kyungie yang sedang beradu mulut dengan tunangannya, entah apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Di kamarnya teman Kai hyung, sudahlah yang penting sekarang kau sudah sadar, kau pasti haus, badanmu juga dingin, ini minum susu hangat ini agar tubuhmu tidak kedinginan lagi" pertanyaanku dijawab dengan rentetan kalimat khas Kyungie, panjang dan memekakan telinga. Aku hanya terkekeh dan mencoba bangun dari berbaringku, melihat itu Kyungie langsung membantuku dan menyudorkan susu vanila yang mulai menghangat.

"sshhh" punggung dan pundaku terasa perih saat tangan kyungie menekannya untuk membantuku duduk. Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menangis atau berteriak karena rasa sakit ini, namun aku tidak mau membuat Kyungie lebih khawatir. Kugigit bibir bawahku untuk meredam ringisanku, dan untung saja Kyungie tidak curiga sedikitpun.

"Terima kasih Kyungie"

"Ya tidak masalah, tapi apa yang terjadi padamu?" pandangan mata itu sangat tulus dan sendu, membuat aku tak kuasa untuk berbohong pada Kyungie dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

"Ummamu lagikah?" aku hanya diam tak menjawab. Kyungie memang sudah tahu perihal perlakuan umma padaku, berkali-kali dia mengajaku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Bahkan saat kejadian di pub tempo hari Kyungie sempat membentak ummaku.

"hah aku tak percaya ada umma yang berkelakuan seperti ummamu, setelah menyiksa anaknya, menyuruh anaknya bekerja membanting tulang dan yang terakhir menjualnya, lalu apa selanjutnya, apa ia akan membunuhmu?" aku hanya diam membisu, ya Kyungie benar mungkin yang terakhir umma akan membunuhku mengingat apa yang umma katakan padaku saat dia mengusirku, dia ingin aku matikan. Setetes cairan bening mengalir dipipiku saat aku mengingat itu.

"Baekkie maafkan aku, aku tak bermaksud sungguh, tak apa jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah aku akan menjadi sandaranmu" Kyungie memeluku dan ikut menangis bersamaku.

Kembali aku meringis saat pelukan Kyungie menekan punggung dan pundaku.

-Baekhyun POV End-

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya?" Kai hanya menghela nafas dan mendudukan diri disamping Chanyeol.

"Jika aku keluar maka dia sudah sadar, kau tahu? Disana aku tak lebih dari seonggok batu, tidak dianggap, kadang aku merasa Kyungie lebih mencintai sahabatnya dari pada aku." Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mendengar keluhan Kai.

"Heh kau terlalu berlebihan Kkamjoong."

"Bukan aku yang berlebihan, tapi kau?"

"Apa maksudmu?" kata Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tanda ia tak mengerti. Hei apa yang berlebihan darinya? Hal itu membuat Kai menyeringai dan mendecih.

"Tak usah pura-pura bingung Park, sejak kapan kau sebegitu perhatian pada seseorang yang baru kau kenal, sampai membawanya ke apartemen pribadimu, membiarkannya menempati kamarmu, membuatkannya segelas susu dan tadi menanyakan kabarnya seolah kau kekasihnya yang sedang merasa khawatir hem?" perkataan Kai telak mengena pada jantungnya membuat detakan itu berkali-kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, sejenak Chanyeol mematung, memikirkan apa yang Kai katakan tadi, benar juga, di sudah berlebiha pada namja manis itu. tapi keadaan namja manis tadi sangat membuatnya khawatir, dan sejak kapan dia segampang itu mengkhawatirkan orang yang baru ia kenal?

"Sudah berpikirnya Park? Jangan bilang kalau kau masih bingung, atau berpura-pura bingung" kata Kai menyadarkan Chanyeol.

"Lalu menurutmu, aku kenapa Kai? Maksudku kenapa aku berbuat berlebihan padanya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menerawang, menerka-nerka jawaban apa yang sekiranya akan Kai katakan.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertama mungkin" jawaban Kai membuat Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Sungguh jawaban itu tidak sedikitpun melintas dibenaknya. Tapi apakah benar dia jatuh cinta pada namja manis itu?

Drrt drrt

Getaran di meja membuat kedua namja tampan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka keasal suara. Mendapati hanphone Chanyeol yang bergetar menandakan ada pesan masuk. Chanyeol langsung meraih handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang ternyata dari asisten kepercayannya. Choi Senghyun.

From Senghyun

Tuan, saya sudah menjalankan tugas yang anda perintahkan. Untuk data Yeoja itu. Dia bernama Byun Taeyeon seorang pekerja sex di Gorwl Pub. Untuk data lengkapnya akan saya kirimkan berikut fotonya.

Chanyeol menyeringai setelah membaca itu, betapa dia tidak sabar untuk menghancurkan orang yang sudah membuat keluarganya hancur, bukankah membuat penyebab dirimu hancur merasakan hal yang sama dengan yang kau rasakan sangatlah menyenangkan hem?

"Ya seringainmu itu membuatku enek, ada apa?" suara Kai menyadarkannya.

"Kau tahu orang yang membuat appa dan umma bercerai? Aku sudah menemukannya dan tentu saja aku akan segera menghancurkannya" kata Chanyeol dengan seringai yang tidak hilang dari bibrnya.

"Ya, sejak kapan kau sejahat itu? tch wajahmu itu terlihat seperti Psikopat Chanyeol." Kata Kai, tapi tak bisa dia pungkiri kalau diapun ingin melakukan hal yang Chanyeol katakan tadi mengingat orang itu yang sudah membuat sahabat sekaligus sepupunya berubah begitu drastis.

"Heh, jangan bilang kau tidak mau membantuka Kai," Kata Chanyeol sambil mendengus.

"Hey hey sejak kapan aku tak setia kawan padamu, tentu saja aku akan membantumu, lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan untuk langkah awal, mungkin kau ingin memberi salam pengenalan?" kata Kai dengan sringaian yang terus bertender di bibir seksinya, membuat Chanyeol kembali melebarkan seringainnya.

"Untuk langkah awal, aku sudah membuat wanita jalang itu membenci anaknya sendiri, bukankah hal itu adil Kai. Membuat anaknya menderita dan merasakan sakit seperti yang aku rasakan." Kata Chanyeol masih menyeringai dengan mata yang berkilat penuh dengan rasa dendam. Namun Kai bisa melihat sebesit rasa sakit dan rasa bersalah di pendar mata Chanyeol, membuat Kai mendesah dan mencoba untuk mengikuti alur permainan yang sudah Chanyeol buat.

"Hem, kau benar, itu memang adil, semoga saja tidak akan ada penyesalan Yeol" gumam Kai. Mendengar gumaman itu, entah kenepa seringaian yang sedari tadi bertengger dibibir Chanyeol menghilang dan berganti menjadi senyuman miris.

"Semoga saja"

Drrrt drrt

Kembali handphone Chanyeol bergetar. Dengan tak sabar Chanyeol membukanya, hanya untuk mendapati bahwa cinta yang mulai tumbuh dihatinya kembali tak akan pernah dia gapai.

"Sekarang ada apa lagi denganmu Park Chanyeol? Apakah salam perkenalan yang kau berikan tidak cukup? Perlu bantuanku?" perkataan Kai bahkan tak dapat ia dengar.

'Tuhan sebegitu jahatkah aku dikehidupan sebelumnya?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

TBC

Hah akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini.. Ti'el nyuri-nyuri waktu lho buat ngetik chap ini. Soalnya sekarang-sekarang waktu Ti'el sempit bangets. Biasa urusan study, jiah jadi curhat nih.

Semoga readers semua puas dan tidak kecewa.

Big thanks buat yang udah ngereview. Semoga aja chingudeul tetep mau mereview dan tetap membaca fict abal-abal ini hehehehe...

Sekian dan terimakasih..

BYE...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.

Pairing : Chanbaek and other

Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance

Rated : T-M

Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran, TYPOS, GS untuk para Umma

No Like Don't Read

Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!.

Happy Reading

.

.

Heart

Keheningan menyelimuti kamar mewah itu membuat desahan nafas dua namja manis yang sedari tadi berpelukan terdengar jelas. Sesekali namja manis dengan mata bulat mengelus kepala dan pundak namja lain yang tak kalah manis dengan matanya yang sipit. Terkadang ringisan pelan keluar dari bibir si namja sipit saat elusan temannya terlalu kuat menekan punggung dan pundaknya, mengingat apa yang sedari tadi si namja sipit sembunyikan dibalik kaus tipisnya.

"Maafkan aku Baekkie, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti perasaanmu." Suara Kyungsoo namja manis dengan mata bulat memecah keheningan yang sedari tadi tercipta di ruangan mewah tersebut.

"Ne, gwanchana Kyungie, hiks". Entah kenapa perkataan Kyungsoo tadi membuat Baekhyun namja manis dengan mata sipit kembali mengingat yang telah terjadi tadi sehingga membuat isakan yang baru berhenti dari bibirnya kembali terdengar.

"Menangislah Baekkie, aku tahu kau ingin mengeluarkan segala bebanmu." Hibur Kyungsoo dengan tangan yang tidak berhenti mengelus punggung Baekhyun.

"Dia bilang aku tidak boleh menangis. Kau tahu Kyung, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memimpikannya, tapi kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat wajahnya" lirihnya dengan senyum miris dibibirnya.

"Jinja? Semoga saja kau segera bertemu lagi dengan orang baik itu Baek" kata Kyungsoo denga senyum ceria, sekedar memberikan kekuatan baru untuk sahabat yang sangat ia sayangi. 'Tuhan, tolong beri sahabatku ini kebahagiaan, jika kau tidak bisa. Aku rela menukar seluruh kebahagiannku hanya untuk sedikit rasa bahagia miliknya.' Gumamnya dalam hati, dan saat itu seyum lebar dibibirnya lenyap digantikan degan senyum miris yang coba ia sembunyikan.

Kyungsoo tidak mengerti dan tidak akan pernah mengerti kenapa Baekhyun masih bertahan untuk tinggal bersama ummanya yang jahat. Kehidupan sahabatnya terdengar seperti cerita Princess, dimana sang ibu tiri selalu menyiksa sang Princess, namun ini lebih buruk, karena Taeyeon ahjumma bukanlah ibu tiri Baekhyun. Kyungsoo memang senang membaca cerita Princess saat dia kecil, terkadang ia akan menangis dipertengahan cerita saat sang putri tersiksa, merutuk dan marah-marah sendiri kadang melampiaskan kemarahannya pada sang pengasuh ataupun kedua orang tuanya. Namun pada akhirnya ia akan tersenyum senang saat sang putri hidup bahagia dengan sang pangeran. Kecantikan dan kesempurnaan sang Princess dalam cerita-ceria itu mengingatkannya pada sang sahabat. Kendati ia adalah seorang namja namun sahabatnya itu tidak kalah cantik dengan sang putri, lalu pertanyaannya, apakah sang sahabat cantik akan berakhir bahagia bersama pangerannya seperti cerita-cerita Princess yang ia baca ataukah jauh dari apa yang ia harapkan? Akankah dia akan terus menangis dan merutuk disepanjang cerita karena sang putri tak akan bersama pangeran dan tidak akan pernah menemukan kebahagiaanya? Semoga saja tidak. Karena sekarangpun ia sudah tidak tahan dengan apa yang sahabatnya alami. Adakah pangeran yang mau menolong sang putri seperti dicerita-cerita yang ia baca? Tunggu, pangerankah? Tidakah disini ada seoang namja yang tak kalah tampan dengan pangeran-pangeran di cerita-cerita itu. Chanyeol hyung sangat tampan bukan? Ia kaya, keren dan banyak lagi yang menunjanginya hingga ia sangat sempurna. Lebih sempurna dari sekedar pangeran bukan? Dan yang terpenting Chanyeol hyung seperti tertarik pada sahabat manisnya. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya, kembali ia elus puggung sahabatnya yang sedari tadi ia dekap. 'semoga saja kisahmu berjalan seperti yang ada di cerita Princess, bersabarlah Baekkie' gumamnya.

"Kita pulang baby" Kyungsoo tersentak kaget saat suara Kai tiba-tiba menyapa pendengarannya.

"Aigo, hyung kau mengagetkanku" bisiknya sambil merajuk dengan mempoutkan bibir merahnya.

"Mian, lagi pula kau asik sekali dengan sahabatmu itu, sampai-sampai aku dilupakan" lanjut namja tan itu sambil terkekeh.

"Ssst, jangan keras-kers hyung, Baekkie sedang tidur" bisik Kyungsoo, namja mungil itu membaringkan sahabatnya yang tidak ia sadari sudah terlelap dipundaknya. Melihat itu Kai langsung membantu sang kekasih yang terlihat kesusahan.

Chanyeol POV

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Setelah apa yang aku ketahui, masih bisakah aku mencintainya? Cinta? Tch Bullshit. satu-satunya rasa cinta yang aku miliki adalah rasa cintaku pada Sandara noona. Perasaan yang tidak pernah aku alami pada orang lain sekalipun. tapi perasaan ini kenapa begitu berbeda. jantung sialan ini berdetak terlalu kencang, bahkan Sandara noona tidak bisa membuatnya berdetak sekancang seperti yang aku rasakan sekarang. Park Chanyeol, kau jangan gila, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja dan kau juga. Apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang yang memiliki kelamin yang sama denganmu? Jikalau benar aku mencintainya, aku harus secepatnya menghilangkan perasaan ini padanya. karena dia adalah satu dari banyak orang yang seharusnya aku benci.

Lalu apakah aku bisa membencinya?setelah apa yang Kyungsoo katakan padaku bagaimana kehidupannya. Byun Baekhyun namja polos yang terus menangis? Haruskah aku percaya perkataan kekasih sepupuku itu?

Hah, Otokhe? aku tidak boleh mencintainya dan tidak bisa pula membencinya.

Baiklah, kurasa jika perkataan Kyungsoo benar, aku akan mempertimbangkan perasaanku.

"engh.." erangan itu menyadarkanku, kulirik tempat tidurku. Disana tertidur namja yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiranku. Dia menggeliat merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, membuat selimut yang tadi membungkus tubuhnya tersingkap kebawah.

"Umma mianhae hiks.." apakah dia juga menangis dalam tidurnya?.

End Chanyeol Pov

.

.

Chanyeol menggeliatkan tubuhnya, erangan pelan keluar dari bibirnya saat dia mencoba menegakan tubuhnya. Terang saja dia tidur dengan posisi duduk di sofa semalaman suntuk. Berniat untuk tetap terjaga namun apa daya matanya ternyata lelah juga. Menguap sekali kemudian merenggangkan tubuhnya, menimbulkan suara geretak pelan dari pergesekan tulang-tulangnya yang kaku.

Pluk..

Selimut yang tak ia sadari membalut tubuhnya terjatuh saat ia merengangkan tubuh pegalnya.

"kapan aku memakai selimut?" gumamnya lebih pada diri sendiri, mengingat tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar mewah itu. Tunggu, tidak ada siapa-siapa? _Lalu kemana namja manis yang tadi malam tidur dikasurku_? Pikirnya.

Memutuskan untuk memenuhi rasa penasarannya lantas Chanyeol melangkah keluar kamarnya dan mendapati harum masakan yang membuat namja tampan itu mendadak lapar. Melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati ruang tengah, masuk kedapur yang jarang sekali ia sentuh dan mendudukan dirinya di kursi dekat meja pantry yang menyatu dengan satu set meja bar dengan kursi tinggi lengkap denga berbagai jenis minuman beralkohol dan gelas-gelas yang tinggi. Chanyeol hanya duduk disana, memperhatikan punggung sempit namja mungil yang dengan lincahnya meracik berbagai jenis bahan makanan. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan memperhatikan namja itu, tidak berniat mengusik ataupun hanya sekedar memberitahukan keberadaannya yang sedang duduk di kursi.

"Akh C-Chanyeol-ssi, kau mengagetkanku.." Chanyeol tersentak saat namja mungil itu berbalik dan memekik kaget. _Tidakah kau juga mengagetkanku? _ Gumam Chanyeol dalam hati.

Tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari namja tampan didepannya, membuat namja mungil itu merasa tidak enak.

"M-maaf aku menggunakan dapurmu tanpa permisi" cicitnya dengan kedua tangan yang masih memegang menu makanan yang sudah siap disajikan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Chanyeol berdiri dan mendekati namja mungil itu, membuat si namja mungil makin menundukan kepalanya, dipikirannya sudah melayang-layang umpatan-umpatan yang akan si empunya dapur layangkan padanya. Mengingiat apa yang sering ummanya lakukan saat dia membuat kesalahan, membuat namja mungil itu semakin takut.

"Aku bantu letakan makanan ini di meja" Chanyeol meraih dua piring di masing-masing tangan si namja mungil, membuat si namja mungil tersentak saat tangan Chanyeol tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan tangannya, apalagi namja itu bicara tepat disamping telinganya. Entah karena pikiran-pikiran buruknya tadi, atau karena suara namja tampan itu yang serak namun enak didengar, sehingga membuat namja mungil itu bergetar.

"Sebaiknya kau urus masakan yang belum selesai" tambah Chanyeol sambil berjalan kembali menuju meja. Namun namja mungil itu belum sepenuhnya sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, _tidakan Chanyeol-ssi merasa marah karena aku dengan tanpa ijin memakai dapurnya? _Gumamnya dengan posisi yang masih membeku.

"Atau kau akan membiarkan makanan itu gosong?" akh, kenapa dia bisa lupa, kompor itu masih menyala, dan benar saat namja mungil itu tersadar, masakan itu sudah setengah gosong, untunglah masih bisa diselamatkan.

.

.

Kai akan selalu merasa bahagia jika melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Dimana sang umma tercinta Kim Jaejoong sedang memasak dengan kekasih manisnya Do Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang menyiapkan makan siang untuk dirinya dan appa tampannya.

"Kai chagy, bisa bantu umma panggikan appamu, sebentar lagi semuanya siap" umma cantiknya terlihat semakin anggun saat memakai apron merah dengan corak beruang kesukaanya. Tidak hanya apron, seprai, gordeng, gelas, mug bahkan beberapa peralatan dapur dan beberapa lemari pakainpun ada gambar beruangnya. _Tidakah beruang ini mirip appamu_? Jawab ummanya sambil menunjuk salah satu gambar beruang diapronnya saat Kai bertanya kenapa harus beruang. Tapi Kai menyukai saat umma dan appanya terlihat begitu serasi dan mesra hingga sekarang. Tak apa jika mereka terkadang bersikap seperti anak kecil. Seperti ummanaya yang suka mengerucutka bibirnya saat merengek, atau appanya yang suka minta disuapi saat ummanya sedang mengolesi roti dengan selai untuknya sarapan. Tapi bukankah itu menandakan bahwa appanya sangat mencintai ummanya sampai pada anaknya sendiripin cemburu.

"Appa, makan siang sudah siap" Appanya yang sedang berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen perusahaan mendongak saat Kai masuk keruang kerjanya.

"Hem, tunggu sebentar, apa bereskan ini dulu" Kim Yunho, appanya masih terlihat tampan diusianya yang tidak muda lagi, dengan kaca mata yang tadi bertengger dihidung mancungnya membuat sosoknya terlihat sangat tegas dan berwibawa , dan appanya sangat terlihat serasi saat bersanding dengan ummanya yang masih terlihat cantik diusia yang tak jauh beda dengan appanya.

Kai mendudukan dirinya di sofa ruang kerja appanya, tidak berniat kembali kemeja makan. _Mungkin menunggu appa tidak buruk _pikirnya.

Keluarganya sangat bahagia, mengingat tidak pernah ada hal yang membuat appa dan ummanya bertengkar dan saling menjauh apalagi sampai bercerai. _Ya tuhan semoga saja kau tetap memberikan keutuhan pada keluargaku. _Gumamnya sambil menyandarkan punggungnya kesandaran sofa. Jika mengingat keluarga, Kai menjadi terpikirkan Chanyeol, sepupunya itu pasti sangat menderita dengan keadaan keluarganya yang seperti sekarang ini. _Ingatkanlah aku agar sering-sering bersukur. _Gumamnya dengan mata terpejam.

"Hei apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?" mendengar suara Yunho, Kai membuka matanya dan mengulas senyum tipis.

"Tidak ada, hanya saja aku sangat bahagia berada ditengah-tengah keluarga ini." Mendengar perkataan Kai membuat Yunho mendudukan dirinya disamping sang putra, menyadari bahwa pembicaraan ini cukup serius untuk dibahas. Hei kapan lagi Kai akan bicara semanis ini, ingatkah bagaimana duo appa-putra ini jarang sekali akur karena memperebutkan perhatian sang umma cantik.

"Yah, kau terlalu lamban untuk menyadarinya ternyata" perktaan Yunho membuahkan kekehan geli dari Kai.

"Appa,,"

"Hem"

"Terimakasih"

"Ya, sama-sama, tapi untuk apa? Hei apa kau sedang menginginkan sesuatu?" Kai kembali terkekeh, jika dipikir-pikir sudah lama sekali dia tidak bicara dan bercanda gurau seperti ini dengan appanya. Mungkin nanti Kai akan melakukannya lebih sering.

"Tidak, emm maksudku, tidak untuk saat ini, ha ha. Tapi aku benar-benar berterimakasih karena appa sudah menjadi appaku." Sekarang giliran Yunho yang terkekeh.

"Apapun untukmu nak. Dan appa juga sangat berterimakasih padamu. Kau membuat appa merasa sempurna menjadi seorang ayah dan seorang suami." Kai tersenyum lebar dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Lantas menerjang appanya dengan pelukan erat, membuat Yunho terkekeh dan membalas pelukan sang putra.

"Gomawo appa, tetaplah cintai umma, aku tidak mau dan tidak pernah mau melihat kalian tak bersama bahkan dalam mimpis sekalipun" gumam Kai, namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Yunho.

"Heem, appa tidak akan pernah bisa berhenti mencintai ummamu Kai." Yunho balas menggumam.

"Aigoo, jadi karena ini kalian lama" Jaejoong yang masih memakai apron terkekeh geli namun juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut terkejut diwajah cantiknya. Terang saja, melihat suami dan anaknya berpelukan seperti itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat langka sekali.

"Ya yeobo, kau mengagetkanku" Yunho merenggut kekanakan, membuat Kai yang tadi dengan refleks melepaskan pelukan mereka mendecih. Inilah yang paling Kai benci dari Appanya.

"Hem, seharusnya aku tadi memotret kalian" Jaejoong kembali terkekeh, membuat Kai ikut terkekeh mengingat betapa memalukannya dia tadi. _Aigoo bagaimana jika Babysoo melihat. _Gumamnya.

.

.

Baekhyun meneggelamkan kepalanya pada kedua lututnya yang ditekuk. Dia semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya saat dirasa mukanya kembali memanas. Setelah sarapan atau mungkin makan siang karena saat mereka makan jam sudah menunjukan pukul 11 siang, Chanyeol langsung bersiap-siap kekantor sesaat setelah namja tampan itu menerima telpon dari asistennya. Padahal hari ini adalah akhir pekan, namun Baekhyun bisa mengerti karena Chanyeol adalah seorang pengusaha muda yang sukses. Jadi kesibukannya sanagtlah wajar.

Tapi bukankah itu terdengar biasa? Lalu apa yang membuat wajahnya memerah seperti ini?

"Masakanmu enak, dan panggil aku dengan hyung saja, itu terdengar lebih akrab. Oh iya, satu hal lagi, Kyungsoo memintaku untuk membujukmu agar tinggal disini bersamaku. Kuharap kau tidak membantah, aku harus pergi sekarang, jika perlu sesuatu katakan saja padaku. Jadilah anak penurut Baekkie."

Chanyeol berbicara tanpa mengijinkan Baekhyun menyela sedikitpun. Setelah ucapan panjangnya tanpa mendengar tanggapan dari Baekhyun Chanyeol langsung pergi setelah memberikan usapan ringan dirambut namja manis itu.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi, Baekhyun baru sadar kalau tadi Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan sebutan yang manis, walau Kyungsoo juga menggunakan panggilan yang sama untuknya, namun entah kenapa saat mengingat nama itu keluar dari bibir Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun merona.

Dan disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, setelah membereskan bekas makan mereka, Baekhyun terus menggelung dirinya disofa ruang tengah, menenggelamkan mukanya yang dari tadi terus merona kala dia mengingat Chanyeol menyebut namanya dengan manis dan usapan ringan Chanyeol dirambutnya membuat wajahnya semakin merona.

"Ya tuhan, kenapa aku begini" gumamnya sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya karena wajahnya terasa sangat panas saat namja mungil itu memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan jika bertemu dengan Chanyeol nanti.

.

.

Park Cooperation tampak lenggang, wajar saja mengingat hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Dimana para pegawai sedang menikmati liburan mereka, baik dengan keluarga, pacar, teman ataupun hanya sekadar bersantai dirumah masing-masing. Tapi tidak dengan Park Chanyeol, CEO dari perusahaan yang bergelut diberbagai bidang ini malah harus datang untuk menemui sang Direktur utama Park Yoochun yakni appanya sendiri. Namja tampan itu memasuki lift dengan sang asisten kepercayaan, lantas sang asisten menekan tombol 60 dimana letak sang direktir utama menunggu.

"Anda kelihatan sedang dalam keadaan baik sajangnim" suara Seunghyun sang asisten memecah keheningan dalam ruang lift itu.

"Ayolah hyung, kita hanya sedang berdua, jangan sekaku itu, aku memang sedang merasa senang" Chanyeol sedikit merengek dan membuahkan kekehan pelan dari Seunghyun.

"Tapi kau tahu, Park sajangnim membuat moodku kembali buruk tck," tambah namja tampan itu sambil mendecak, dan Seunghyun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Beginilah sikap yang jarang sajangnimnya tunjukan, dan Seunghyun sangat bersukur karena dia adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bisa melihat sikap hangat sajangnimnya.

Tok tok

"Maaf sajangnim, Chanyeol sajangnim sudah datang" Yoochun mengangguk saat sang sekretaris memberitahu kedatangan putranya.

"Katakan sesuatu yang penting, jangan buat aku menyesal telah datang kemari" Chanyeol berkata sinis pada appanya. Walau bagaimanapun kebencian itu tak dapat dengan mudah dia hilangkan. Rasanya Chanyeol akan merasa ingin marah setiap kali bertatapan dengan appanya.

"Tidak bisakah kau duduk dulu" Yoochun tahu sikap anaknya yang seperti ini juga atas kesalahnya. Walau dia ingin marah juga, namun hal itu malah akan membuat semuanya semakin buruk.

"Aku dengar kau membawa seseorang keapartemenmu, apakah itu benar?" Chanyeol mendecih saat appnya ternyata mengawasi pergerakannya.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" jawab Chanyeol.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau bawa?"

"Heh, kenapa? Kau takut aku melakukan sesuatu? Ingin melindungi selingkihanmu heh?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Yoochun tersentak.

"Park Chanyeol, jaga ucapanmu."

"Kenapa? Kau takut perselingkuhanmu terbongkar dan mencoreng nama baikmu? "

"PARK CHANYEOL JANGAN UJI KESABARANKU" Yoochun tidak bisa menahannya lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak berniat membentak anak sematawayangnya.

"Kau marah?" Chanyeol pun tersentak saat Yoochun tiba-tiba membentaknya. Chanyeol akui ini pertama kalinya dia berani berkata seperti itu pada appanya. Karena sebelumnya ia hanya akan bicara sedikit dengan sang appa. Atau mungkin berpura-pura menyibukan diri untuk menghindari sang appa.

"Geurae, marahlah, jangan pendam kemarahanmu sepertiku." Chanyeol manjawab tegas. Namun matanya menyiratkan rasa sakit.

"Mianhae Chanyeol-ah, appa tidak keberatan kau membawa Baekhyun bersamamu. Tapi appa mohon jangan sakiti dia." Dan Chanyeol tersenyum miring.

"Wae? Tidakah membuat dia merasakan apa yang aku rasakan akan terlihat adil"

"Jangan Chanyeol, dia sudah cukup menderita"

"Omong kosong, aku yang menderita disini tuan Park yang terhormat, dan anda penyebabnya" Chanyeol berdiri dengan kasar dan pergi begitu saja.

"Chanyeol-ah, tunggu dengarkan appa, tolong biarkan appa menjelaskan semuanya, Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menulikan telinganya dan membanting pintu ruangan appanya. _Tidak pernahkah sakali saja kau pikirkan perasaanku._

.

"Noona, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya_. Semuanya terlanjur hancur sebelum aku sempat memperbaikinya noona. _

Dan airmatanya semakin mengalir deras saat melihat selembar foto yang dia simpan dilaci meja kerjanya. Seorang namja dan seorang yeoja, dimana si namja merangkul bahu sempit si yeoja yang tersenyum sangat manis. Namja itu adalah dirinya, dia tersenyum sangat bahagia, dimana wajahnya masih terlihat muda dan segar. Tanpa kerutan dan gurat lelah seperti sekarang.

"Noona, Othokke" lirihnya dan mendekap foto usang itu.

.

.

Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah, semuanya beres.

"Merapikan aparteman sudah, mencuci baju Chanyeol hyung sudah, memasak untuk makan malam sudah, hah lelah sekali, aku butuh mandi" kemudia dia mengerucutkan bibirnya saat baru ingat kalau dia tidak punya baju ganti.

Cklek,

Suara pintu membuat dia menoleh, _Ommo Chanyeol hyung. _Kemudian pipinya merona.

"S-selamat datang, Chanyeol-ss eh hyung" katanya gugup.

"Hem," Chanyeol hanya melirik sekilas dan hendak berlalu kekamarnya, sebelum

"Aano a-apa Chanyeol hyung sudah makan malam?" Chanyeol hanya ingin menghindari namja mungil ini, dia tidak ingin marah lagi karena teringat perdepatannya dengan sang appa dikantor tadi. Tapi saat mendengar suara kecil itu.

"Belum, aku ingin makan malam disini." See Chanyeol tidak bisa marah.

"Nde, aku sudah menyiapkan makan malamnya" dan lengkungan manis bibir itu membuat Chanyeol semakin tidak bisa marah.

Baekhyun sangat gugup, dia ingin sekali mengatakan ini, tapi dia takut Chanyeol marah. Sudah bersukur di beri tumpangan makan dan tidur. Jika dia mengatakan ini, akan terlihat seperti orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

Beberapa kali membanarkan duduknya, kursi makan yang empuk terasa berduri dibokongnya. Sesekali dia menghela nafas dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menimbang-nimbang bagaimana sebaiknya yang harus ia lakukan. Dan semua pergerakan itu tak luput dari perhatian Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan?" suara bass itu membuat Baekhyun tersentak.

"A-anoo, em hyung, a-aku butuh mandi"

Dan Chanyeol mengerti kenapa anak itu terlihat gelisah.

.

"Ini yang paling kecil yang kupunya." Baekhyun menerima baju kaus itu sambil menunduk.

"Kenapa tidak terpikirkan untuk membelinya tadi" gumam Chanyeol, namun masih bisa didengar Baekhyun. _Apakah Chanyeol hyung tidak berniat meminjamiku celana?. _Dan pertanyaannya terjawab saat dia melihat kain elastis yang terselip diantara lipatan kaus itu. _HOT PANTS, Chanyeol hyung memakai benda ini. _

"A-anoo Chanyeol hyung ini" cicit Baekhyun sambil memisahkan benda elastis itu dengan kaus.

"Nde, sementara gunakanlah itu, Boxerku tidak ada yang kecil" kata Chanyeol santai. "Aah itu milik salah satu teman kencanku" tambahnya saat melihat raut heran diwajah manis Baekhyun.

_Chanyeol hyung adalah namja normal, dan dia pasti membutuhkan yeoja untuk menemaninya. _Kemudian wajahnya merona hebat saat menyadari apa yang Chanyeol lakukan hingga pakaian dalam yeoja itu bisa ada ditangannya.

"A-aku m-mandi d-dulu" katanya gugup dengan wajah yang malah makin merona. Disadari atau tidak, Chanyeol terkekeh geli melihat tingkanya.

"Byun Baekhyun, beri tahu aku, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" nama tampan itu meraba dada kairinya yang tiba-tiba berdetak kencang.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae karena updatenya lama. UTS membuat Ti'el tidak bisa menyentuh fanfic ini. Jongmal mianhae *bungkuk-bungkuk.

Dan terimakasih untuk para reader yang masih mau membaca ff abal-abal yang ceritanya makin tidak jelas ini.

RNR.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer : milik tuhan dan para orang tuanya.**

**Pairing : Chanbaek and other**

**Gendre: Hurt, Angst, Romance**

**Rated : T-M**

**Warning: YAOI, BL, M-Preg, cerita pasaran, TYPOS,**

**No Like Don't Read**

**Summary: Sekarang,,, apa yang kupunya? Kau sudah merenggut semua, kehidupanku, kebahagiaanku, kesucianku bahkan HATIku. Park Chanyeol, bunuh saja aku!.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

Pertemuan itu terjadi begitu saja, namja itu terpesona pada pandangan pertama akan kecantikan dan kelembutan hati sang yeoja, membuat sang namja melupakan apa yang sudah ia ikat sebelumnya. Sehingga pada akhirnya harapan mereka untuk bersatu membuahkan sesuatu yang buruk.

"Saranghae" namja itu mendekap tubuh sang yeoja, tubuhnya yang telanjang menempel erat dengan tubuh yeojanya yang dalam keadaan sama dengannya.

"Nado Saranghae, " senyum tulus merekah dibibir tipis sang yeoja kala namja itu megecup keningnya.

Mereka menikmati moment seperti ini yang sangat berharga bagi mereka. dimana hati dan tubuh mereka menyatu menciptakan suasana panas ditengah malam yang dingin. Tanpa tahu hal buruk apa yang nantinya akan menghancurkan salah satu dari mereka atau mungkin menghancurkan keduanya.

.

.

SM Internasional High School terlihat sangat ramai pagi ini, apalagi ini adalah hari senin, hari dimana para siswa akan kembali ke Sekolah setelah mereka menikmati akhir pekan. Kebanyakan siswa menyebut hari senin sebagai hari petaka, dimana hari senin membuat para siswa harus mengakhiri kebebasan akhir pekan untuk kemudian kembali ke sekolah dan mengikuti rutinitas belajar yang menurut mereka sangat membosankan.

Tetapi tidak dengan namja manis ini, dia terlihat sangat bersemangat saat masuk ke gerbang besar menjulang SMIHS. Setelah turun dari mobil mewah yang mengantarnya sampai ke depan gerbang, namja manis itu langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya masuk ke gedung megah sekolah itu, tentu saja setelah berpamitan pada si empu mobil dan mengucapkan terimakasih. Yang kemudian dia dihadiahi senyum tipis dan usapan lembut dikepalanya. Dia semakin mengembangkan senyumannya saat mengingat hal itu, tak lupa rona merah samar menghiasi pipi putihnya.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang bahagia, sampai sahabat sendiripun diacuhkan" suara yang sangat familiar itu membuat dia tersentak kaget.

"Omo Kyungie, kau mengejutkanku"

"Mian,, hehehe, kau sih dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri" Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli dan kemudian merangkulkan tangan mungilnya kepundak sempit Baekhyun yang tingginya bahkan tidak berbeda jauh dengannya.

"Mian, Kyungie, tapi tadi aku tidak melihatmu"

"Tentu saja kau tidak melihatku, dari tadikan kau hanya melamun sambil senyum-senyum, dan jangan lupakan rona merah dipipimu. Atau mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi tadi malam?" Baekhyun tersentak dan kemudian pipinya kembali merona bahkan lebih pekat dari yang tadi.

"Pasti terjadi sesuatu, cha, ceritakan padaku apa yang Chanyeol hyung lakukan padamu" Baekhyun bersumpah, dia melihat sahabat polosnya menyeringai mesum.

"A-ani, tidak t-terjadi apa-apa kok Kyungie" Baekhyun bergidig saat Kyungsoo membisikan sesuatu ditelinganya. 'pasti kau berbuat yang iya-iya dengan Chanyeol hyung kan?'

"Do Kyungsoo, AWAS KAU" dan suara tawa renyah Kyungsoo yang dengan jelas dia dengar, membuat siswa lain yang masih berada di sekitar gerbang mengernyit heran pada mereka.

'Kenapa Kyungie mengatakan hal itu, akukan jadi ingat lagi kejadian tadi malam' Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya dan tanpa diminta rona merah itu kembali menghiasi pipinya.

Tentu saja pipinya memerah, tadi malam setelah dia selesai mandi dan memakai baju Chanyeol hyung yang sangat kebesaran di tubuh mungilnya, dia langsung keluar kamar mandi. Mengingat kamar mandinya menyatu dengan kamar Chanyeol hyung, tentu saja dia akan langsung menemukan Chanyeol hyung yang sedang mengatur tempat tidur untuk mereka, hingga ia melihat Chanyeol hyung yang mematung saat melihatnya, dan kemudian...

Pipinya semakin merona.

.

.

Namja tampan itu berjalan dengan santai, suara sol sepatu mahalnya terdengar jelas di lantai yang memang tidak terlalu banyak orang, mengingat semua orang sudah berada di tempat kerja mereka masing-masing, hanya beberapa orang yang mungkin masih punya kepentingan.

Sesekali ia menganggukan keplanya dan tersenyum tipis saat ada beberapa orang yang membungkuk hormat padanya.

Membuat beberapa yeoja yang menyapanya merona, mengingat betapa jarangnya sang namja tampan membalas sapaannya walaupun hanya berupa anggukan dan sekarang mereka mendapat bonus senyuman.

"Anyeong Chanyeol Sajangnim" dia kembali tersenyum saat sang sekretaris menyapanya, membuahkan kernyitan heran dari yeoja cantik itu mengingat betapa jarangnya sang sajangnim memamerkan senyuman yang memang ia akui sangat tampan jika sang sajangnim terus melakukannya.

"Sepertinya pagi ini sangat menyenangkan ne Sajangnim" Hyorin aka sekretaris Chanyeol mencoba peruntungan dengan menyapa lebih, jika di hari biasa sajangnimnya hanya akan menggumam saat dia menyampaikan hal yang bersangkutan dengan pekarjaan. Tidak dipungkiri Hyorin merasa gugup saat dia bertanya seperti itu, lebih tepatnya takut, bagaimana jika Sajangnimnya malah menjadi bad mood.

"Ne, pagi yang cerah bukan Hyorin-ssi" Hyorin hanya menganga saat mendapatkan jawaban dari atasannya, dan Hyorin masih memiliki mata yang normal saat melihat rona merah walau samar dipipi sajangnimnya, yeoja eksotis itu mengerjap untuk kemudian kembali ketempat duduknya dengan kaku saat sang Sajangnim masuk keruangannya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol merona, pertanyaan wajar sekretarisnya tadi membuat dia kembali mengingat apa yang dia lakukan dengan namja manis di apartemannya tadi malam.

Awalnya dia hanya mengeluh tentang betapa menyesalnya, dia menyewa aparteman mewah yang hanya memiliki satu kamar, karena Chanyeol merasa dirinya gentle, dia akan membiarkan Baekhyun untuk tidur sementara di ranjangnya, beberapa malam tidur disofa tidak buruk pikirnya. Mungkin nanti dia akan sedikit merenopasi ruang santainya agar Baekhyun bisa memakai ruangan itu sebagai kamarnya.

Tapi apa yang terjadi saat namja manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi?

"Tidurlah di ranjang, aku bisa tidur di sofa untuk se-" Chanyeol berbalik, dan kemudian Chanyeol hanya mematung saat melihat pemandangan indah itu, Chanyeol tidak pernah menyangka kalau Baekhyun saat itu akan sangat sexy dan menggairahkan. Terang saja, dia memakai baju yang beberapa menit sebelumnya ia berikan, yang dia yakini akan pas ditubuh mungil Baekhyun mengingat baju itu sudah sangat kecil ditubuhnya. Tetapi apa yang dia pikirkan salah besar, baju itu masih sangat besar ditubuh Baekhyun, sehingga menampakan pundak mulus dan tulang selangka Baekhyun yang sangat indah. Panjang baju itu mencapai setengah pahanya, membuat hot pants yang dipakainya tidak terlihat, menampakan kaki putih nan jenjangnya, apalagi rambut coklatnya yang basah membuat namja manis itu makin terlihat sexy dan mempesona.

Lalu apa yang bisa kalian lakukan sebagai namja normal jika melihat pemandangan seperti itu, tentu saja Chanyeol tidak akan menyianyiakan kesempatan yang ada.

Sampai tanpa komando, ia menarik tubuh kecil Baekhyun dan melemparnya ke ranjang, membuat Baekhyun terpekik kaget saat punggungnya membentur kasur empuk itu. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya untuk mengalihkan rasa kagetnya, hanya untuk melihat wajah tampan Chanyeol yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya saat dia membuka mata. Kedua ujung hidung mereka bahkan sudah bersentuhan, membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar menahan nafasnya, dan dia tahu Baekhyunpun melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan lebih parah darinya, namja manis itu terlihat menghentikan semua pergerakannya, mengingat posisinya yang terhimpit tubuh besar Chanyeol diranjang, dada bidang Chanyeol menghimpit dadanya, dan kedua tangan kekar itu mencengkram lembut kedua pundaknya. Hingga seperkian detik kemudia kedua bibir itu saling bertemu, hanya sekedar menempel, tak ada hal lebih.

Namun gerakan lembut itu, membuat kedua tubuh yang saling menghimpit itu menegang, dan Chanyeol yakin, kalau ini pertama kalinya ia merasa berciuman terasa samenakjubkan ini. Rasa ini tak pernah ia rasakan saat bercinta dengan salah satu teman kencannya, namun hanya menempelkan bibir dengan namja manis ini, membuat perasaan Chanyeol membuncah dan membuat sesuatu diantara selengkangannya menegang.

Oh Shiit, kenapa dia bisa menegang semudah itu, ?

"Byun Baekhyun, kau membuatku tidak tahan -" Chanyeol menggumam tanpa menjauhkan bibirnya dari bibir si namja manis, membuat kedua bibir itu sesekali bergesekan saat Chanyeol bicara. Suara berat Chanyeol membuat namja manis itu semakin menegang, namun entah kenapa pipinya juga memerah, tidak mendapat penolakan, lantas Chanyeol kembali menyatukan kedua bibir itu. kemudian memisahkannya lagi, lantas Chanyeol menyeringai.

"-Ingin pipis" Lanjutnya, dan dengan terburu-buru Chanyeol memasuki kamar mandi, entah untuk benar-benar mengeluarkan cairan urinenya atau mungkin mengeluarkan hal yang lain? Dan Baekhyun hanya mengerjap untuk kemudian menyentuh dadanya yang berdebar sangat kencang.

"Dadaku berdebar, apa Kyungie benar kalau aku mencintainya? Mencintai Chanyeol Hyung?"

.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis melihat kebahagiaan sahabat mata bulatnya, sedari tadi Kyungsoo sang sahabat dengan menggebu-gebu terus menceritakan kejadian akhir pekan saat dia diajak berkunjung kerumah tunangannya.

"Kau tahu Baekkie, kemarin Jaejoong umma memuji masakanku, Yunho appa juga, dan Kai hyung juga." Kyungsoo terus bercerita sambil mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju olah raga, mengingat jam ini merupakan pelajaran olah raga.

"Jinja? Kyungie kau beruntung sekali" Baekhyun ikut melebarkan senyumnya mendengar cerita menggebu-gebu sahabatnya.

"Makannya Baek, cepatlah menyusulku untuk punya kekasih"

"Ne, Kyungie, - tapi apakah ada yang mau padaku,? aku tidak sesempurnamu." Jawab Baekhyun lirih.

"Hey, kau itu sangat manis Baekkie, mungkin cantik. Lagi pula sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta padamu"

"Mwo? Memang siapa yang akan jatuh cinta padaku Kyungie?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol hyung " Kyungsoo terkekeh, kemudian melarikan diri karena dia tahu, setelah dia menggoda sahabatnya maka yang akan terjadi selanjutnya adalah..

"YA DO KYUNGSOO, JANGAN MENGGODAKU" Baekhyun mengejar sahabatnya yang sudah lari duluan keluar ruang ganti, dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang merona membuat Kyungsoo makin melebarkan senyumannya.

BRUUK

"Akh,." Baekhyun terpental jatuh saat tubuh mungilnya bertabrakan dengan tubuh kekar seseorang. Dia meringis karena bokongnya yang dengan keras membentur lantai yang keras, dan hal itu membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan larinya.

"Gwanchana? Maaf aku tidak melihat tubuh mungilmu manis" Yongguk berjongkok dan mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menundukan wajahnya, mengingat bagaimana namja kekar itu selalu mengganggunya.

"Ani, gwanchana Yongguk-ssi" bisik Baekhyun. Hey siapa yang berani pada namja kekar yang terkenal dengan keliaran dan kesadisannya itu? Baekhyun? Tentu saja tidak, tapi jika ..

"Ya Yongguk-ssi, kau mau membantu dia berdiri atau menciumnya" Kyungsoo mungkin beda lagi.

"Ayolah Kyungsoo-ssi, aku hanya ingin lebih dekat dengan si manis ini, apakah itu salah?" Himcan, Zelo dan beberapa siswa namja yang merupakan anak buah Yongguk menagngguk membenarkan perkataan bosnya.

Kyungsoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri juga menjauhkannya dari Yongguk and the geng.

"Tidak salah, tapi salah jika kau melakukannya dengan cara yang menakutkan seprti itu, lihat kau membuat Baekhyun tidak nyaman" Balas Kyungsoo sambil berkacak pinggang. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dan menyembunyikan tubuh munguilnya di balik tubuh Kyungsoo yang tak kalah mungil.

"Ne ne Mianhae Baekhyun-ah, aku membuatmu tak nyaman" Yongguk berkata lembut pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sama lembutnya membuat Kyungsoo, teman-teman gengnya dan beberapa orang yang berada di sekitar kamar ganti pria ternganga. Sejak kapan seorang Bang Yongguk bisa berbicara lembut seperti itu?

Tapi jika Bang Yongguk menyukai namja manis itu, mungkin beda lagi. bukankah cinta bisa merubah segalanya?

"N-ne Yongguk-ssi, Gwanchana" bisik Baekhyun namun masih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada disana, mengingat orang-orang itu masih menganga menyaksikan kejadian yang tadi.

"Kajja, Baekkie, kita hampir terlambat mengikuti kelas olah raga" Kyungsoo yang kelihatannya sadar lebih dulu menarik tangan sahabatnya, sebelum pergi Baekhyun menyempatkan memberi senyuman tipis yang terlihat sangat manis pada Yongguk. Dan orang-orang itu kembali menganga bahkan lebih lebar saat melihat rona merah dipipi namja kekar nan garang itu. cinta memang bisa merubah segalanya aniya?.

.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Kai baru saja selesai kelas terakhir sore itu, berniat untuk menjemput tunangan manisnya di SMIHS, namun apa yang dia temui membuat bulu romannya meremang.

"Ah Kai oppa, tentu saja untuk melihat-lihat sekolah baruku" Yeoja itu tersenyum sangat manis, namun senyuman manis itu bagaikan seringaian jahat dimata Kai.

"Heh, aku tak yakin jika kau hanya ingin melihat-lihat sekolah barumu, katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu kembali kemari Kim Yejin?" Kai bertanya sarkatis. Dan Yejin menampakan seringainnya.

"Ne ne, kau memang benar oppa, aku kesini bukan hanya untuk melihat-lihat sekolah baru saja, aigoo kau memang tidak pernah berubah oppa, tetap menyebalkan." Kai mendecih mendengar jawaban Yejin. Sudah kuduga, batinnya.

"Aku hanya merindukan seseorang oppa, sebegitu merindukannya aku jadi menyusulnya kemari" Kai dapat melihat kilat obsesi dimata yeoja itu.

"Ku harap kau tidak kembali berulah Yejin" Kai berkata dingin, membuahkan kekehan santai Yejin kemudian digantikan dengan seringainnya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti oppa"

Dan Kai hanya menyunggingkan senyum kecut dan berjalan meninggalakan Yejin, tak lupa membenturkan pundaknya pada tubuh Yejin, mengingat apa yang pernah yeoja itu lakukan membuat Kai sangat kesal, tanpa pamit Kai melenggang untuk menemui tunangan manisnya yang dia lihat sedang mengedarkan mata bulatnya untuk mencarinya.

"Cih, lihat saja nanti, kupastikan kalian akan menyesal, dan Chanyeol oppa, tunggu aku" Yeoja itu mendecih pelan kemudian menampakan seringaian yang terlihat sangat licik.

.

.

"Kau masih belum menjelaskannya?" Yunho menyempatkan diri ditengah-tengah kesibukannya sebagai Direktur Utama Kim Cooperation untuk menemani sahabat baiknya makan siang.

"Percuma Yunho-ah, dia tidak akan mempercayaiku, dia sudah terlalu membenciku" Yoochun sang sahabat hanya menghela nafas, mengingat sebarapa berat beban yang ada dipundaknya.

"Kau hanya perlu bersabar, dan jelaskan padanya dengan pelan-pelan Yoochun-ah, aku ingin sekali membantu, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau dia akan percaya padaku, mengingat apa pandanganya terhadapku yang merupakan sahabatmu, mungkin dia akan menganggap aku hanya sekedar ingin melindungimu." Yunho menatap prihatin Yoochun yang terlihat kusut.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Yunho-ah?"

"Mungkin kau bisa meminta bantuan orang lain yang bisa kau percaya, dan sekiranya dapat dia percaya juga"

"Akh, kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehku?"

"Kau dapat ide?"

"Yunho-ah, apakah menurutmu Kris bisa diandalkan?"

"Kris? Yi Fan maksudmu?"

"Hem Yi Fan, bukankah selama Chanyeol di Kanada dia tinggal bersama Kris. Lagi pula mereka berteman baik saat masih kecil dulu, bersama Kai jugakan?" Yoochun tersenyum lembut saat mengingat betapa akrabnya anak-anak itu dulu, dia ikuti kekehan pelan, Yunho yang juga melihat jelas bagaimana sikap menggemaskan anak-anak itu saat masih kecil, yang tidak mungkin bisa dilihatnya sekarang.

Wu Yi Fan atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Kris merupakan putra dari Heechul Yeoja cantik yang merupakan sahabat mereka dulu, Heechul menikah dengan seorang berkebangsaan Cina bernama Wu Hangeng, dan kemudian memutuskan untuk tinggal di Cina selama beberapa tahun. Namun darah aslinya yang merupakan orang Korea membuat Heechul kembali bersama suaminya, dengan membawa seorang namja cilik berumur lima tahun yang mereka beri nama Wu Yi Fan.

Pada saat itu ketiga sahabat itu memutuskan untuk tinggal bertetangga, hingga akhirnya anak-anak mereka menjadi akrab. Jaejoong istri Yunho yang merupakan kakak perempuan Junsu tentu membuat Kai dan Chanyeol sangat akrab. Dan ditambah Yi Fan membuat mereka tak terpisahkan, walaupun umur Yi Fan lebih tua tiga tahun dari mereka, namun hal itu tidak membuat hubungan mereka canggung.

Tapi ternyata kebahagiaan mereka tidak bertahan terlalu lama, semuanya berubah saat mereka memutuskan tinggal di tempat yang berbeda. Pekerjaan dan keluarga menjadikan ketiga sahabat itu harus berjauhan. Hingga suatu hari Hangeng dan Heechul harus meninggalkan dunia ini dan membiarkan anak semata wayangnya hidup sendiri. mereka mengalami kecelakaan mobil bersama kaka tertua Yunho Kim Yong woon saat Yi Fan berusia 12 tahun.

Hal itu membuat Yi Fan sangat terpukul, dan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya untuk tinggal bersama sang kakek di Kanada, dan saat itulah Yi Fan lebih senang dipanggil Kris. Umurnya yang waktu itu sudah cukup dewasa, membuat ia tahu dan mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan hal itu menjadikan Kris sosok yang berbeda dari Yi Fan yang dulu. Namun walau bagaimanapun dia tetap Yi Fan yang menyayangi sahabat-sahabat kecilnya yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik-adiknya.

"Hem, kukira, dia bisa membantu" Yunho tersenyum cerah.

"Semoga saja Yunho-ah" balas Yoochun pelan. _Semoga saja dia mau kembali ke tempat dimana semua kebahagiaanya direnggut dengan paksa oleh bajingan itu_. tambah Yoochun dalam hati.

.

Baekhyun hanya duduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, namja manis itu terlihat bosan dan kesal. Tentu saja dia kesal, setelah pulang sekolah tadi saat dia mau langsung ke kedai ramen Han ahjuma untuk bekerja seperti biasa, Kyungsoo malah mengajaknya ke Mall untuk menemani namja manis bermata bulat itu berbelanja. Dan lihat sekarang Baekhyun hanya duduk di kursi tunggu, melihat sahabatnya yang sedang memilih berbagai jenis pakaian ditemani tunangan tampannya Kai. Jika dia pergi bersama Kai kenapa harus mengajaknya, ditambah lagi sedari tadi dia hanya menjadi obat nyamuk diantara Kai dan Kyungsoo.

"Baekkie, maaf aku lama, hehe, Kai hyung terlalu banyak protes sih saat aku mencoba baju-baju ini tadi, oh iya, ini untukmu, terima ya Baekkie" Kyungsoo tersenyum ceria dalam rangkulan Kai.

"Tak apa-apa Kyungie, ano tapi kau tidak perlu membelikan aku pakaian juga," Baekhyun merasa tidak enak dengan pemberian Kyungsoo, walaupun ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyungsoo memberi sesuatu, dan dia memang membutuhkan pakaian, tetapi tetap saja.

"Anio, ini bukan dariku, aku hanya memilihkannya untukmu, pakaian-pakaian ini Chanyeol hyung yang membelikannya, maksudku ini uangnya dari Chanyeol hyung" Kyungsoo menjawab sambil mengedipkan mata, kentara sekali dia ingin menggoda Baekhyun yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

"C-Chanyeol hyung?"

"Ne, karena aku sudah selesai berbelanja, membeli pakaianmu juga sudah, sekarang bagaimana kalau kita makan? Ne Kai hyung" kata Kyungsoo pada Kai yang dihadiahi Kai anggukan dan rangkulan yang semakin erat dipundak mungilnya.

"Ne Chagiya, Kajja "

"A-anoo, aku sepertinya tidak bisa ikut, em Kyungie aku harus ke kedai Han ahjuma" kata Baekhyun dengan raut menyesal.

"Yaa~, tidak bisakah kau libur untuk hari ini" pinta Kyungsoo memelas yang dijawab gelengan oleh Baekhyun.

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu kami antarkan kau ke kedai" Baekhyun hendak menggeleng lagi, namun "dan jangan menolak".

.

.

"Umma, apa Baekkie hyung tidak akan datang hari ini?" Han ahjuma hanya menggeleng saat sang anak bertanya.

"wae? Taeyeon ahjuma bilang kalau Baekkie hyung tidak pulang dari malam kemarin" kata sang anak tak menyerah,

"Umma, aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada Baekkie hyung" tidak mendapatkan jawaban lantas tidak membuat namja manis itu menyerah.

"Aniyo Tao-ya, umma juga khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun, semoga saja dia baik-baik saja." Lirih Han ahjuma.

Namja manis itu mendongak pada sang umma saat mendengar suara lirih ummanya. Dia juga sangat menghawatirkan Baekkie hyungnya, mengingat bagaimana perlakuan Taeyeon ahjuma pada Baekkie hyungnya saat itu. Saat itu, Tao si namja manis bermata panda baru saja pulang dari Param High School, sekolah negeri yang sederhana namun berpredikat cukup baik, dan Tao sangat senang saat masuk sekolah itu, dia sampai melompat-lompat gembira sambil memeluk ummanya yang juga tak kalah senang, maklum saja dia hanya namja yang baru berumur 15 tahun dengan sikap yang kekanakan, namun sangat cocok dengan wajahnya yang sangat manis dan ehm cantik. Baiklah kembali pada Baekkie hyungnya, saat itu, saat dia baru pulang sekolah, dia melewati rumah sederhana Baekkie hyung yang waktu itu dia belum terlalu akrab dengan Baekkie hyungnya mengingat Baekki hyung belum bekerja di kedai ramen sang umma. Setelah dia berada di depan rumah Baekkie hyung, dia mendengar suara tangisan, awalnya dia bergidig ngeri takut itu suara hantu mengingat hari itu sudah cukup sore.

Namun lama kelamaan dia yakin kalau itu bukan hantu, sehingga dia berjalan lebih dekat ke asal suara. Kemudian dia kaget saat mendengar jeritan pilu dan teriakan marah. Setelah dia berjalan semakin mendekat, dia semakin kaget saat melihat seorang namja manis yang sekarang dia panggil Baekkie hyung sedang berbaring di tanah dengan seorang ahjuma yang memukulinya dengan gagang sapu. Entah apa yang membuat sang ahjuma semarah itu, hingga memukuli Baekkie hyungnya.

Pada akhirnya dia menjerit marah sambil keluar dari tempat dia sembunyi saat melihat Baekkie hyungnya tidak bergerak lagi dalam berbaringnya. Dia semakin marah karena sang ahjuma tidak berhenti memukul Baekkie hyungnya hingga dengan rasa marah yang meluap-luap dia mendorong sang ahjumma sehingga terjungkal ketanah. Dan semuanya berakhir saat dengan kebetulan sang umma lewat juga kesana, dia berteriak pada sang umma membuat sang ahjuma yang tadinya mau memukulnya juga mengurungkan niatnya dan berlari masuk kedalam rumah.

Dari sanalah dia menjadi akrab dengan Baekkie hyungnya sampai sekarang, sampai Baekkie hyungnya bekerja paruh waktu dan menemaninya belajar juga bermain di kedai ummanya.

Klining,,

Suara bel kedai yang berbunyi menyadarkan Tao dari lamunannya. Membuat Tao yang menggerutu karena kaget, namun saat namja manis itu melihat siapa yang datang, rasa kesalnya malah melayang entah kemana, digantikan dengan..

"Baekkie hyungggg" teriakan senang dan nyaring dari namja manis itu.

Namja manis itu memekik saat melihat orang yang sedari tadi ia pikirkan kini telah ada didepannya.

"Ukh, Tao-ie kau membuatku tidak bisa bernapash" Baekhyun mengerang saat mendapat pelukan erat dari namja manis yang sudah dia anggap dongsaengya itu.

"Hehe,, maaf hyung aku terlalu merindukanmu" Tao nyengir sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Aigo, kau terlalu berlebihan panda, kita hanya tidak bertemu dua hari" balas Baekhyun sambil mencubit pipi Tao gemas.

"Tetap saja, memang hyung kemana sih sampai tidak mengabariku selama itu, aku dan ummakan khawatir" Senyum manis dibibir Baekhyun semakin melebar mendengar kata-kata polos dan tulus dari Tao, dia bersukur masih ada yang peduli sampai mengkhawatirkannya seperti itu.

"Hanya menginap dirumah teman, sudah Tao-ya, hyung harus bekerja." Kata Baekhyun sambil membelai rambut hitam namja manis itu, karena merasa tidak mendapatkan jawaban seperti yang ia inginkan, namja manis bermata panda itu mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Terlihat sekali Baekhyun ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aigoo Tao ya, biarkan hyungmu bekerja dulu, setelah itu baru kau boleh bermain dengannya" Suara Han ahjumma membuat kedua namja manis itu menoleh, lantas membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas lega, mendapat senyuman tulus dari Han ahjumma seolah Han ahjumma tahu kalau Baekhyun tidak ingin membahas apa yang Tao tanyakan.

"Ne, Tao ya, hyung kerja dulu ya" Baekhyunpun berjalan keruang ganti untuk mengganti baju seragamnya dengan baju khusus yang disediakan kedai ramen, memberikan senyuman tulus nan manis pada Han ahjumma serta mengucapkan kata 'gomawo' tanpa suara.

.

.

Kris tidak pernah berfikir untuk kembali ketanah dimana ibunya dilahirkan walau dalam mimpinya sekalipun. Bukan hanya kerana dia sudah merasa nyaman tinggal di Kanada, tetapi juga karena tempat dimana sekarang ia menginjakan kakinya adalah tempat yang sudah merenggut hampir seluruh kebahagiaannya.

Tapi nyatanya ia kembali kesana, merengkuh kembali kenangan buruk yang sudah dengan susah payah ia lupakan. Namja tampan itu menghela nafas, seolah menguatkan dirinya untuk terus melangkah walau diatas tanah yang seolah menertawakan masa lalunya.

"Uri Dongsaeng, Kai, Chanyeol, asal kalian tahu, demi kalian aku berani kembali ketanah dimana hampir seluruh kebahagiaanku direnggut, karena sedikit dari kebahagiannku yang tersisa adalah bersama kalian". Gumaman itu terdengar lirih, namun senyum tulus yang jarang Kris perlihatkan membuat dia seolah masih memiliki hak untuk bahagia.

.

.

Sejak kapan seorang Prak Chanyeol begitu menghawatirkan seseorang yang belum begitu ia kenal? dirinyapun tidak tahu sejak kapan, seingatnya dia tidak pernah sehawatir ini bahkan pada keluarganya sekalipun. Tapi apa yang sekarang tengah ia lakukan? Mengumpat sambil memukul setir mobil mewahnya yang melaju lambat membelah jalan kota Seoul yang padat mengingat jam berada diangka 7 malam, angka dimana semua orang pulang dari kegiatan masing-masing. tidak heran jika jalanan macet, namun hal itu membuat Chanyeol semakin khawatir dan kesal.

Sebenarnya apa yang ia khawatirkan, oke lebih jelasnya apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi?.

**Flash Back**

Awalnya Chanyeol berniat untuk langsung pulang mengingat hari sudah sore dan pekerjaannyapun sudah selesai, oh dia sudah tidak sabar untuk mengajak seseorang yang sejak tadi mengganggu pikirannya jalan-jalan. Sekalian mampir ke mall untuk membeli beberapa potong pakaian untuk namja manis itu mungkin akan menyenangkan.

Namun lamunan penuh rencana menyenangkan yang tengah ia susun untuk menghabiskan waktu dengan namja manis dengan mata bulan sabit itu harus terganggu kala sang sekretaris kepercayaannya mengetuk pintu ruangannya.

Menghela nafas sebentar untuk menenangkan dirinya dan menenangan sesuatu yang ada diantara selengkangannya yang entah sejak kapan berdiri tegak, oh tuhan bahkan tadi ia hanya membayangkan acara jalan-jalannya dengan Baekhyun dan bagaimana mata itu melengkung bak bulan sabit saat namja manis itu tersenyum dan jangan lupakan bibir merah alaminya yang menggoda membuat ia ingin melumatnya saja, rasa manisnya yang tadi malam ia rasakan membuat ia ingin merasakannya lagi.

Oh tuhan, mengapa pikiranya makin melantur, dan lihat, ini malah membuat sesuatu itu makin menegang.

Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas, yeah dan kali ini ia berhasil. Setidaknya sesuatu itu tidak setegang tadi.

Chanyeol berdehem dan membenarkan posisi duduknya, kemudian menyuruh sekretarisnya masuk. Sesaat ia tertegun, bukan, bukan karena melihat Hyorin sekretarisnya yang seksi, tetapi dia terkejut karena melihat seorang yeoja disamping sekretarisnya yang kini sedang tersenyum lebar, sejanak ia muak dengan senyum lebar itu, namun dengan terpaksa ia membalas senyum yeoja itu.

"Mianhae sajangnim, saya tidak bermaksud mengganggu anda, tetapi dia memaksa masuk" Hyorin berkata pelan sambil melirik tidak suka yeoja disampingnya.

"Ya, apa maksudmu memaksa masuk, sudah kubilang Chanyeol oppa pasti tidak kebaratan aku masuk, iyakan oppa" Yeoja itu membentak Hyorin dan berjalan ke arah Chanyeol, untuk kemudian memeluk namja tampan itu dan dengan lancang mencium pipi Chanyeol, membuat Hyorin mencebilkan lidah tak suka.

"Tak apa-apa Hyorin, kau boleh keluar" Yeoja eksotis itupun membungkuk dan keluar ruangan Chanyeol.

"Yejin-ah, hentikan, aku tidak nyaman dengan ini" Chanyeol berkata tegas, tangan besarnya menyingkirkan dengan paksa tangan Yejin yang merangkul pundaknya dari belakang.

"Wae? Kau tidak senang aku datamg?" Yeoja itu, malah makin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menekan kepala belakang Chanyeol kedadanya.

"Kim Yejin, jangan uji kesabaranku" Chanyeol berkata dengan suara rendah, menandakan ia tengah menahan marah.

"Kau bahkan mengijinkan orang asing tidur dikamarmu, tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh memelukmu? Apakah belum cukup kau menyakitiku dengan meninggalkanku sendirian di Kanada?" Suara Yejin meninggi, membuat telinga Chanyeol berdengung mengingat Yeoja itu menelusupkan wajahnya kesisi kepala Chanyeol.

"Lalu, apa peduliku? Kau bukan siapa-siapaku Kim Yejin, menyingkir dariku sebelum kesabarannku habis" Chanyeol mendesis, namun Yejin adalah yeoja yang keras kepala, dia malah menggelang dan tetap mempertahankan posisinya.

Dengan marah Chanyeol menyentakan tangan Yejin hingga terlepas kemudian Chanyeol beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi oppa, tidak ada yang boleh memilikimu selain aku" Yeoja itu meracau tidak jelas, wajahnya bassah dengan air mata, tetapi tidak membuat Chanyeol tersentuh, dia malah memutar bola matanya bosan, kata-kata itu bukan hanya sekali dua kali keluar dari mulut yeoja itu. Katakan saja kalau Kin Yejin terobsesi bahkan terlalu terobsesi pada seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Terserah" jawab Chanyeol datar dan hendak pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu, sebelum-

"Byun Baekhyun eh" Suara Yejin membuat Chanyeol berhenti melangkah, entah kenapa perasaannya menjadi tidak enak.

"Aku tahu semuanya Park Chanyeol, termasuk hubunganmu dengan namja jalang itu, heh aku bisa saja menghancurkannya kapan saja dan.."

"Berani kau menyentuhnya, kau akan habis ditanganku Kim Yejin" Chanyeol mendesis marah, melangkah terburu-buru keluar ruangannya, mengabaikan suara teriakan Yejin yang menjerit seperti orang gila demi melarang Chanyeol pergi.

Chanyeol berlari sekuat tenaga, memukul-mukul tombol lift yang tak kunjung terbuka, kemudian merutuk didalam lift karena mendadak ia merasa lift turun begitu lambat. Bahkan ia keluar saat pintu lift belum sepenuhnya terbuka, berlari di basement menuju mobilnya.

Dengan buru-buru ia merogoh Smartphone disaku celanya , .

'Yeobseo'

"Kai, kau masih bersama Baekhyun?"

'tidak Chanyeol, kami berpisah karena dia katanya akan bekarja dulu, tapi tenang saja aku dan Kyungie sudah membelikan dia pa-'

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

'Hei, ada apa kenapp-'

"Kubilang dimana ia sekarang?" sekali lagi ucapan Kai dipotong, namun mendengar suara desisan Chanyeol membuat Kai mengerti bahwa keadaan Chanyeol tidak sesantai yang ia kira.

'Akan aku kirimkan alamat tempat Baekhyun bekerja'

**End Flash back**

.

.

"Lakukan dengan cepat, dan kalian tidak usah segan-segan, habisi saja dia. Buat dia menyesal karena telah berani merebut apa yang telah menjadi miliku" Yeoja itu menyeringai dan mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya.

Tangannya yang dihiasi cat kuku berwarna merah darah meraih sebuah figur photo pemilik ruangan itu, mengelus permukaan photonya dan bergumam lirih.

"Kau hanya miliku Park Chanyeol" dan iapun melenggang pergi keluar ruangan.

.

.

TBC

* * *

><p>Akh, akhirnya T'el bisa update ff yang ini, sebelumnya T'el minta maaf karena lama tidak nongol hehe, buka apa-apa kemarin-kemarin saat mau nerusin ff ini T'el ngeblank mau nulis apa, jadi yaaa ditunda tunda,<p>

sekali lagi Mianhae semua, dan gomawo...

Bungkuk bungkuk...


End file.
